Feli's Summer Break
by TheBlackKid
Summary: When Mao gets an unexpected request to return to her old show for a special event, Feli and friends use this opportunity to return to the world of Japan. And reunite with the girl who saved her from total despair. The sequel to Feli's Existence. Rated M for swearing. (Completed for now).
1. Act 1-1 - Magic School Trip

Feli's Summer Break

By TheBlackKid

**Act 1 Prologue**

**Futaba's POV**

"And so that's a quick rundown of Konohanasakuya-hime, the goddess of Mount Fuji."

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Be sure to read up on this stuff. It'll be on your exam."

"Yes, Sensei."

As everyone started packing up their stuff, I was lost in my own mind on something completely different.

That's when…

"**YES! THE WEEKEND'S FINALLY HERE!**"

"Ow! Geez, Rin! That really hurt, you know!" I yelled at Rin, who had just yelled in my ear.

"Oops. Sorry, Futaba."

"I see you're excited as ever." Hinata said as she joined our conversation.

"And you've been talking about it all week, too." Naoko added.

"I can't help it! I've been waiting all week for this!"

"Although, you seem more excited than usual? Something special coming up?" I asked.

"_***whine***__ Futaba! Don't you remember?!_"

"Huh? Remember what?"

"_Damnit! You've completely forgotten!_"

"Forgot _**what**_, Rin?"

"After this week's episode of Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe, they're making a special announcement!"

…

…

"Oh, yeah! I really did forget that!" I yelled after realizing that this weekend is going to be one of the most exciting ones I've had in a long time.

"_***sigh***_ I swear, these anime names just keep getting more ridiculous." Hinata said with a facepalm.

"Maybe to you. Since you don't watch anime."

"Even if I did, it still would be a ridiculous name."

"Truth." Naoko added.

"_***groan***_ Lay off, you two!" Rin yelled.

"Huh? You girls are still here?" We were asked by Nakamura-sensei as she walked up to us.

"O-Oh. Sorry, Sensei. We'll be leaving soon." I said.

"I'm not saying you have to leave. I was just curious since Sugihara-san is usually the first person to bolt on out of here."

"Hey! I don't bolt out of here!" Rin yelled.

"Yes. You do." And the rest of us retorted.

"_***whine***_"

"What are you girls talking about, anyway?" Sensei asked.

"That there's going to be a special announcement after this week's episode of Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe."

…

…

Nakamura-sensei looked completely lost once I said that.

"It's the spin-off of Magical Girl Cutie Pie Erica's Heart-Throbbing Miracle Cure."

"_Oh._ That show."

"Futaba and I have been waiting all week for it!" Rin then went silent for a bit. "Well, I was. Futaba forgot all about it."

"**Okay, Rin! I get it! Let it go, already!**" I yelled in anger.

"I still can't believe they made a spin-off of that show. I honestly thought they would stop since Mao left the show."

"Mao?" We all looked at Nakamura-sensei with confused looks. Then after thinking about it, the memory came back to us all.

"Oh, yeah. Mao. Feli's older sister." Naoko said.

And it was a sad one, to be honest.

"Now that I think about it, it's been a little over a year and a half since they left." Hinata said.

"Now that you mention it, Hinata…it is rather mind-blowing." I answered her.

"A year and a half without Feli." Rin said. And in a depressed tone for once, too. "And she was only here for a month, too."

"Wow, Rin. That's gotta be the first time in my friendship with you that you've made a sad point." Naoko said.

"It's rather shocking." Hinata and I added.

"Hey!"

It was true. It really has been about a year and a half since Feli moved back to her world. Since then, we all moved up a grade. Now being second-years at Haranishi High School. While my brother Yuuta is a first-year here. The four of us are still in an all-girl class (for some weird reason) taught by Nakamura-sensei. And she's just as cool of a teacher as she was last year.

But other than that, nothing's really changed. Our family still runs the restaurant. Those thugs from last year's festival are still in jail.

…

Some other third thing that I'm too lazy to think about.

The point is, everything's been going fine since Feli left.

_But…I really do miss her. I just wish I could see her again. Somehow._

"Wow. That long, huh?" Nakamura-sensei said to herself.

"Do you miss her too, Sensei?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I do. I'll admit, she was a weird one. But she managed to fit in with the rest of the class with little to no problems. I wonder how she's doing? Back in her world?"

"_Her world…_" I whispered to myself. Those words had got me thinking of something that, for some reason, I didn't think about one year ago. And it was suspicious.

"Hey, Sensei. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Okazaki-san. What's up?"

"Just…how did you know about Feli's world and how to get there?"

…

…

"Sensei?"

"_Well…_"

"Yo. Futaba. What's taking so long?" At that moment, in came my younger brother Yuuta who, as I said, is a first-year at this school.

"Geez, Yuuta! You almost ruined the good part!" I yelled.

"The good part?" Yuuta was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Futaba suspects Sensei of knowing about Feli's world beforehand." Hinata explained.

"Feli's world? Wait, why are you bringing her up all of a sudden?"

"Her name just came up during a different conversation."

"I see."

"And now…the more this goes on, the more I wanna know as well."

"Yeah, me too." Naoko said.

"**Come on, Sensei! Please tell us!**" Rin yelled.

Sensei didn't respond right away. But after a sigh and a facepalm…

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you kids better keep it a secret. Not many people are supposed to know this."

"**Hell yeah!**" I cheered in celebration as we were about to learn the secrets of these different worlds.

"But…"

"Huh? But what?" I asked.

"We can't discuss it here. Too many people will hear. Find a place we could go, and I'll spill all."

"How about our restaurant? Would that work?" Yuuta asked.

"I guess. As long as no one bothers us."

"Not to worry, Sensei. It's closed today. Which gives us all the time we need." I said with a smile on my face.

"Don't get too cheeky, Okazaki-san." Nakamura-sensei looked at me with an annoyed look.

* * *

"We're here!" Both Yuuta and I said as our group walked inside our family's restaurant.

"Oh. Hello, you two. How was your day?" Dad asked.

"Same as always." I said. "But it got interesting at the end."

"Interesting?"

"It's pretty much thanks to me, Mr. Okazaki." Sensei said.

"Ms. Nakamura? This is a surprise. For once, it's not Futaba causing something interesting."

_Wait, was that an insult or something?!_

"We just need a place for her to explain it all. So we came here." I said.

"Pardon the intrusion, Sir." The other three girls and our teacher said in union.

"Not at all. We're closed anyway. Hey, dear. Are you done in the back?"

…

"Miki?"

…

"Mom?" Yuuta and I called out.

…

"You don't think…" I asked.

"She better not." Dad said as he went to the back of the store with us following him. We eventually reached the breakroom where we could hear Mom's giggles from the other side.

So it could only mean one thing…

"_***sigh***_" Dad did a huge facepalm before opening the door. Revealing Mom with a stack of magazines while she was looking at one of them. She was so into them that it took her a while to notice that we were standing in the doorway.

_***sigh***__ Damnit, Mom._

"Miki…" Dad said.

"Huh? **O-Oh! H-Hello, everyone! Th-This isn't what it looks like!**" Mom began to panic.

"No offense, Mrs. Okazaki. But it's **EXACTLY** what it looks like." Naoko said.

"Miki…how many of those maid magazines did you buy?" Dad asked.

"N-Not much. L-Like about…75."

"**75?!**" We all yelled in shock.

"**Mom, why did you buy 75 of these magazines?!**" Yuuta asked.

"_***sigh***_ I just can't help it. Ever since Feli left, I haven't had anyone to try on the maid outfits that I get every month. And they're too small on me. So I can't try them on myself."

"Well, you could get Hinata to do it."

***POW***

"**Shut up, Rin!**" Hinata yelled after hitting Rin in the head.

"Well…I can only wonder if she's having a better time in her own world."

"Actually, Mom. That's the reason why we're all here." I said.

"Huh?"

"Sensei seems to know a lot about Feli's world and is going to explain it to us."

"Really now? This is very interesting coming from you, Ms. Nakamura."

"Yeah, yeah…wait, what do you mean very interesting?" Sensei asked. Looking quite insulted.

"Don't overthink it, Sensei." I said.

"It's best if you didn't." Yuuta added.

* * *

***ONE SESSION OF GRABBING SNACKS AND DRINKS LATER…***

"Alright. Is everyone ready? Once I tell you all this, there no going back."

"We're ready, Sensei!" Rin cheered.

"Just tell us already." I said.

"Alright, alright." Sensei did one last sigh before finally starting her confession. "Well…the reason why I knew about Feli's world before any of those events happened last year is…well…it's because I'm not from this world myself."

"**WHAT?!**" We all shouted. Well, most of us did. Mom and Dad stayed silent.

"**S-Sensei…y-you're from the same world as Feli?!**" Hinata asked.

"**That's insane!**" Naoko yelled.

"Actually, it's a world similar to Feli's. But that's not all to it."

"Huh?" We were all confused.

"Well, you see…there's this woman in this world that I know really well. My, uh…twin sister. We just couldn't be in the same world anymore. So I came here. And have been here ever since."

"Wow! Sensei has a twin sister in a different world! So cool!" Rin yelled.

"So…how did you get here, Ms. Nakamura?" Dad asked.

"Through a type of wormhole that only activates during a solar eclipse."

"A solar eclipse…I think I remember Feli's friend Lidelle explaining it to us." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't she say that it only happens for 7 ½ minutes at nighttime and only buses can get through it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, that does sound familiar."

"And that's exactly how it works." Sensei said.

"Uh…hey, guys? Isn't the next solar eclipse…tomorrow?" Rin asked.

That's when we all fell silent. Then I grew a big smile on my face and jumped out of my seat.

"**Holy crap, it is tomorrow! So that means…**"

"No." Mom and Dad said.

"**What?! But why?!**"

"Futaba, you have no idea what happens in a completely different world. You could get hurt." Dad said.

"**But Nakamura-sensei did it!**"

"That was years ago, Okazaki-san." Sensei said. "And as I said, it was a world _**similar**_ to Feli's. I have no idea what her world is like."

"And besides, you still have school." Mom added.

"_Ugh._ Fine." I was disappointed that all three of them declined my idea of going to Feli's world. But at the same time, they did make some valid points.

Points that, as much as I want to, cannot deny.

"But to make such a crazy idea…you must really miss her do you, sweetie?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah. I do." I said with a depressed sigh.

"It had just come to our minds that it's been a little over a year and a half since she left." Naoko said.

"I see. Well, I sure hope she's doing better now."

"Yeah. Me too." I said. "I'm going home."

"Huh?! Already?! But what about Monica-chan?!" Rin asked.

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, Rin. Right now, I just need an hour or two to be alone."

"_***whine***__ Futaba!_"

I then walked out of the room and soon out of the restaurant on my way home. In a more depressed mood now than I was before leaving school earlier.

And it's all because of one little thought that I just can't get out of my mind.

_Someday…we'll meet again. Feli Kuromi._

* * *

**Act 1-1 – Magic School Trip**

"_Come on…_"

"_Come on…_"

"_Almost there…_"

***INSERT SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"**YES! SUMMER IS HERE!**"

"You know we can hear you, right?" I said to Amitie, who was talking to herself while staring at the clock at school. And when it rang, she shot up from her desk shouted in excitement.

"Wait. So that wasn't in my head?"

"No, Amitie. It wasn't."

"And I've got an earache to prove it." Arle added while rubbing her ear in pain.

"S…Sorry…everyone." Amitie blushed a little from embarrassment as she sat back down in her seat.

"_***sigh***_ Poor, poor Amitie. Always making a fool of hersel…"

"**Meteor!**"

***BONK***

"**Ow!**"

"Shut it, jerkwad." Witch said after using her meteor spell on Klug."

"M-Ms. Accord! Did you see what she just did?!"

"Yes, Klug. I did see." Ms. Accord said.

"That was a really big meteor wasn't it, meow?" Popoi asked.

"**I don't care about its size!**"

"And now, I'm getting another earache." Arle said.

"Oh, shut up, Klug. You honestly deserved it for constantly bullying Amitie." Raffina said.

"I do not _**bully **_her. I'm just reminding her who the smart one is around here."

"_Isn't that still bullying, Sis?_" Raina asked her "sister".

"Yeah, Raina. It totally is."

Klug grew more annoyed at this conversation

"And besides, since when did you of all people start defending Amitie? You should just get on one knee and propose already."

"**Wh-What are you talking about, you nerdy freak?!**" Raffina yelled with a faint blush.

"Wuffina. We all know you're gay." Sig said after he was woken up from Amitie's shouting earlier.

"Okay, first off…**it's Raffina! With an R! **And second, stop making weird assumptions of me!"

"But we all know it's true." Lidelle said.

"Sara, Amira, and Lily have said it multiple times." Ringo said.

"With Amira having a blog about it." Maguro added.

"**What?! She has a blog about me?!**"

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself. I'm following her account on Puyo+."

Raffina took Maguro's phone and went to his Puyo+ account. Then she grew angry once she found Amira's. And the posts she's been making.

"**Gah! Goddamnit, Amira!**"

"Why are you following her?" Ringo asked Maguro.

"She can be funny at times."

_That is true. Amira's sense of humor is surprisingly good._

"Anyway. It's kinda pathetic that you continue to deny it." I said to Raffina.

"You already came out of the closest, meow." Popoi said.

"**N-No I didn't!**"

"It's okay, Raffina." Amitie said. "I may not swing that way, but you'll find someone to love."

"**Don't act like I just asked you out!**" Raffina was completely red at this point.

"Alright, kiddies. That's enough talking about Raffina's homosexuality." Ms. Accord said.

"_D-Did you really have to put it that way?_" Raffina asked as she hid her red face in her arms.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Come in."

"Sorry for intruding. I came to get Feli." In came my older sister Mao, who had came back with me to Primp when I ended up in that other world.

"Japan" I think it's called. Or is it "Tokyo"? I'm not really sure. I was never made clear on that.

Anyway. Since then, we've been trying to get to know a lot about each other. And, well…we're **A LOT** like each other. We both practice The Occult Art of Divination. We both have split personalities. We both love cute things.

…

W-We both have…b-barely anything there.

…

Ch-Chest-wise.

…

A-And we also have one more thing in common.

"Hey, Mao. I'm just about ready."

"Where you guys going, Feli?" Amitie asked me.

"_Soul chatting. Fufufufu._" Mao and I responded.

The rest of the class looked at us with looks of discomfort and even a little fear.

"You two are weird." Sig said.

***INSERT RINGTONE HERE***

"Huh? Unknown? Who can this be?" Mao asked as she looked at and then answered her phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Oh, hey! Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, life's been good where I'm at now. Huh? You're doing what?! A special guest?! A-And it's me?! You need me to be there?! Um…well…can I think about it, first? You need an answer by tonight? Sure, that's enough time. O-Okay. Thank you so much. Nice talking to you again. Bye."

Mao then hung up the phone and let out a big sigh.

"Any troubles, Mao?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just…something unexpected came up."

"I see. Well, you might as well tell the class this unexpected thing."

"**Wh-What?! Why?!**"

"It's one of the rules here. We don't keep secrets from each other." I explained.

"_***sigh***_ Geez, Ms. Accord. You and these rules."

Ms. Accord just giggled at my sister's exasperated face.

"Well, you see…you know that TV show in that other world that I used to star in before reuniting with Feli?"

"Wait...**d****o you mean Magical Girl Cutie Pie Erica's Heart-Throbbing Miracle Cure?!**" Amitie asked with glee.

_Aw, geez. Here we go…_

"What the hell is with that name?" Raffina, Klug, Arle, and Witch asked.

"It's a common thing in that other world." Lidelle said.

"Suzuran had shows with names similar to that." Ringo added.

"Huh." The four said with a sweatdrop.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, that was my old boss and the producer of that show. Apparently, they're doing a 3-part anniversary special on its spin-off."

"**You mean Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe?!**" Amitie cheered.

"Seriously?!" The same four were now mildly confused on how a show with such a name could exist.

And I don't blame them.

"Y-Yes, Amitie. That one." Mao said. "A-Anyway. They're doing a 3-part anniversary special for it and they want me to guest star in it."

"**NO WAY!**"

"**NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAAAAY!**"

"Am, please calm down." Ringo said to her.

"**COME ON, MAO! YOU JUST GOTTA DO IT! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!**"

"_And…_she's not listening." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"Well…I was hoping to talk to Feli about this. Since it's in _**that**_ world and all."

_That world…_

"_Hey, Feli. Don't you know people from that other world?_" Raina asked me.

…

"Yeah. I do." I answered with a sigh.

I never gave this any thought before now. But it really has been about a year and a half since I said goodbye to Futaba and the others. And now, I can't stop thinking about it. This isn't really new to me, as I've done it before. But now that I've realized that it's been that long since that tearful goodbye…

…

God, I'm so emotional.

"You really miss Futaba and the others, do you?" Amitie asked me once she had calmed down.

"Yeah. I do."

"I miss them, too. They were so fun to be with." Lidelle added.

"Hmm…Feli. You never really did explain to us what that other world is like." Ms. Accord said.

"Huh? Um, well…it's big. I can tell you that. Lots of buildings and stuff. Some short, others are tall. I remember it having a ton of stores, too."

"Stores?! What kinds are we talking about?!" Raffina grew excited.

"Well, it's mostly clothing stores…"

"**And you're NOW telling me this?!**"

"You didn't seem to care back then."

"**That's because you didn't mention the STORES!**"

"_***giggle***__ You really love stores don't ya, Sis?_" Raina asked.

"Not just stores, Raina. **CLOTHING** stores! I can finally show you what it's like to be experienced in the world of fashion! _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_"

"_Ooh…_"

"She'll just be even dumber than she already is now."

"**Watch it, you damn goody-two-shoes nerd!**" Raffina shouted at Klug. She's really protective of Raina.

Like…_**really**_ protective.

"They also have multiple schools and restaurants there. And there's also tons of stuff to see and do. From what I can remember." I continued.

One person then raised a hand.

"Yes, Sig. There are bugs there."

"Oh." Was all Sig said.

Then another person raised a hand.

"Yes, Cheri. There are cherries there."

"_Oh._" Was all Cheri said.

Then a third person raised a hand.

"No, Witch. You can't blow stuff up there."

"**What?! Aw come on, damnit!**" Witch complained.

"Misuki. From how big that world actually is, you really shouldn't blow stuff up with your potions."

"_***whine***__ Ammy!_"

"I see now." Ms. Accord said. "Well then, Feli. I think you and Mao should go."

"Really?"

"Indeed. It would be a great summer vacation for you."

"Yeah...it would. I would be able to see them again after so long. But...I'm still a bit unsure of it."

"**If Feli doesn't go, can I take her place?!**"

"**Amitie!**"

"S-Sorry, Feli."

I gave some thought into this. And when I mean "some", I mean a lot. As this was something that never came to mind before. Going back to that world and seeing Futaba and the others again.

…

That…That would be nice.

"Sure. I'll go." I said with a smile.

"_Aw, fiddlesticks..._"

"You can go too, Amitie." Ms. Acccord said.

"**YES!**" Amitie shouted as she shot up from her desk once again.

"_Ow..._" And gave Arle an earache once again.

"If you two don't mind, I want to go as well. It has been a while since I've been to that world myself." Lidelle said.

"Sure. I don't mind." Mao said.

"**Alrighty****!**" Amitie cheered again. This time, while latching onto Lidelle and I. "**The three of us are going back to…wh-whatever that world is called again!**"

"Don't you know it? You were born there, weren't you?" Lidelle asked me.

"It's either "Japan", "Tokyo", or both. I'm not really sure."

"It's both, yes." Mao said. "But where myself and your friends live is a district known as Toyama."

"Toyama? That's such a weird name." Amitie said.

"Well, that whole world is weird, Amitie." I said to her.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, it would be the three of you going, correct?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Yep! The original trio!"

"**_*giggle*_** I see. So, then you three would have no trouble with your summer homework."

"Yep! No problem at all with our..." Amitie froze a bit while replaying that last sentence in her head. "**What?! Summer homework?!**"

"Come now, Amitie. You really didn't think I would let you go to a completely different world without writing something about it. You got off lucky the other four times."

"Plus, you failed your final exam, meow. You really need the extra points, meow."

"**P-Popoi!**"

"Just meowing." Popoi said with a shrug.

"I knew there was some kind of catch to this." I said. "There was no way you would willingly let us go so easily."

"You seem to know me well, Feli." Ms. Accord said with a giggle.

"**_*sigh*_** How long do we have?"

"Well, it depends. How long will this take, Mao?"

"Huh?" Mao wasn't paying attention and was caught off-guard. "Oh, um...maybe about a month. Since it's 3 episodes they're doing and each one takes about a week to complete."

"Very well. Then you each have a month. That should be enough time, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"**_*whine*_**_ Get really real. I have to do homework during the summer in a completely different world._" Amitie complained.

"Cheer up, Amitie. We'll be there to help you." Lidelle said.

"**_*sigh*_** Thanks, Lidelle."

"Welp, all that's settled." Mao said. "Now come on, Feli! Let's go! _We've got souls to talk to! Fufufufu!_"

"_Right behind you, Mao! Fufufufu!_"

The rest of the class looked at us with more looks of discomfort and even more fear.

"You two are _really really_ weird." Amitie said with a sweatdrop.

_**Author's Note:**_** And so, as I promised, the sequel to Feli's Existence has returned! Only this time, it's now Feli's Summer Break. And only she and Futaba will have POVs. You'll know when it's Futaba's when you see her name right before the act starts. If you don't, then it's Feli's.**

**Speaking of Futaba…**_**Hehhehheh.**_** There's actually this funny story on how I thought of her. You see, while writing the first story, I had just finished rewatching this anime called Three Leaves Three Colors (one of my favorites). And one of the characters is actually named Futaba. And so, as I was first writing her in I kept thinking to myself "**_**Why does this description sound so familiar?**_**".**

**And then when I was thinking of a last name for her, the name "Odagiri" was running through my mind and it was starting to sound **_**really**_** familiar. So then, I went to check…**

…**And it just happens to be the character's last name.**

**So, yeah. That's who Futaba Okazaki is based on. An anime character. This wasn't intended, I swear. It just...happened.**

**Anyway. I hope you all enjoy the new & improved version of this story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	2. Act 1-2 – Reunion of Fate

**Act 1-2 – Reunion of Fate**

So then, the next night came along and Amitie, Lidelle, Mao, and I were at the very same bus stop that I waited at when I ran away a year and a half ago. It…It oddly brings back good memories.

…

I don't really get why.

I wanted to make this trip special. So I was wearing that fighting game t-shirt that I bought when I was there. Along with some black shorts and…_***sigh***_ those boots from that maid outfit that I had to wear during the Cultural Festival. They will always be cute, alright?! Lay off, damnit!

But, like this bus stop, wearing these clothes again oddly brings back good memories.

…

Again. I don't really get why.

"So, we're actually going back. Some summer vacation this turned out to be, huh?" Mao asked me. She was wearing the same clothes she wore when we first met. Being a purple & white t-shirt, black shorts, and boots that were the same color as the shirt.

"Yeah, no kidding. But I know it'll be worth it."

"You're just saying that because you get to see those girls again. What were their names?"

"Futaba Okazaki, Hinata Moriyama, Naoko Araki, and Rin Sugihara."

"Wow, you still remember that? Even after being apart for so long?"

"They're my best friends. Of course, I would remember their names."

"Alright, alright. Just saying."

"And don't act like I'm the only one excited. _I heard you talking last night._" I teased.

"**Wh-What?! Wh-Why were you spying on me?!**"

"I wasn't. You were talking out loud and I heard you from my room."

"_Tch. Damnit._ Okay, fine. I'm excited to be Erica-chan again. Even if is for a short while."

"And I'm excited to watch you be Erica-chan again! Even if it is for a short while!" Amitie cheered as she joined our conversation. She was currently wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with colorful dots and flowers on it over a black undershirt, beach shorts colored purple, green, and yellow from top to bottom, and pink crocs.

She also had a red & blue drawstring backpack with black straps and she had the pink flower hairpin in her hair (the only thing that hasn't changed about her outfit from last time).

"Well, aren't you nosey." I said.

"Sorry, Feli. I'm just super excited! I've watched all of Erica-chan and now I'm currently following Monica-chan! To think that both of you will be fighting together as a team! This is so cool, Mao!"

"I do admit. The concept sounds really interesting. I can just imagine the fan response once the episodes start airing."

"Will it really take a month to film it all, though?" Lidelle asked as she basically had no choice but to join in. She was wearing a light-green off-shoulder shirt, a black mini-skirt and small grey leg warmers over her now worn-out green & white sneakers.

I'm not sure if the shirt is purposely not supposed to fit her. Because even with the black undershirt, her stomach was exposed. And it had this weird symbol on it.

And I'm pretty sure I know what it means…

"Well, the producer didn't really give an exact amount of time. I'm just going by past experiences. So, we'll probably be there for the entire break."

"_Awesome!_" Amitie looked like she was about to scream in joy again.

"Hey, keep it down." I said to her. "It's really late at night, you know."

"R-Right. Sorry."

"Yeah, especially now. The eclipse will be here any minute." Lidelle said while looking at the clock on her phone.

"_Oh, yeah._ The eclipse." The rest of us said.

This "eclipse" that we're talking about is basically the reason why Primp and Japan are able to connect to each other. Every other night or so, for 7 ½ minutes **EXACTLY**, a solar eclipse opens up a portal to the completely different world from the tunnel nearby. It only works at night, during that time limit. And only buses can go through it.

I never knew any of this when I first ran away from here. So ending up in that other world for the first time and finally realizing it once Futaba explained it to me was a rather huge shock.

I'm surprised that I got used to it so quickly.

"Oh, good. You girls are still here." We heard a new voice. And we turned around to see that it was...

"Lemres?"

"Hello there, ladies. Nice night, isn't it?" Lemres said with a tip of his hat.

"It is, but...why are you here this late?" I asked.

"This may seem last-minute, but I'm actually tagging along with you girls."

"You are?" We all asked.

"I have some unfinished business left in that other world. I was going to go next week. But when Ms. Accord told me that you were going tonight, I decided to change my plans. Hope you all don't mind."

"Oh, no. It's fine." Mao said.

"Yeah! It'll be just like old times!" Amitie cheered.

"Although..." I said while looking at the comet warlock. "That's some outfit you got on, Lemres."

Lemres was wearing a regular dark green jacket with it being orange on the inside. With an orange shirt partially visible. Instead of the green boot-pants that he normally wears, he had on black jeans and green & white sneakers. The same brand as Lidelle's. But not worn-out.

"I thought that I could change my apparel for once. You know...to stand out a little less."

"I see."

He still had his green pointed hat and wand. But with that, he also had a backpack with him.

No other luggage, really. Just the backpack.

"So…is that one backpack all you're bringing?" Mao asked. "We're going to be there for about a month."

"I'm fine. For this backpack is actually a portal that connects to my apartment. I can just think of the item that I want, reached into this bag here, and grab whatever I need. I like to call it _Light Travel_."

"That's…actually impressive." Lidelle said.

"_Fufufu._ No surprise. This is the great Lemres, we're talking about." I bragged.

"Come on, Feli…" Lemres said while rubbing his head with his wand.

"Oh, good. I'm just in time." We heard another new voice.

"Huh? Lily? Are you coming, too?" Amitie asked.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the case, Miss Amitie. I actually wanted to give you something before you left."

"Really? What is it?"

Lily went silent for a bit before letting out a small sigh.

"A-Actually...it's for Miss Feli."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, it's true." Lily then gave me an envelope with nothing on it. And I didn't get what it was. "It's, um…it's a letter for Ily."

"**R-Really?! You wrote a letter to Ily?!**" I asked in total shock.

"Wait, who's Ily?" Mao asked.

"Believe it or not, Lily's doppelganger."

"**S-Seriously?! **You have a doppelganger, Lily?!"

"Indeed, I do. And due to the doppelganger laws, she and I cannot be in the same world."

Quoting from these "doppelganger laws", doppelgangers can't live in the same world as their hosts. As it would cause a tear in space-time and may destroy the universe they both reside in.

Although, I heard that Arle has a doppelganger of her own. And that she's a special exception to this rule. Not sure why.

"Okay. That should be everyone, right?" Mao asked.

"Let's see…you, me, Amitie, Lidelle, and Lemres. Yep, that's everyone." I said.

"A-Actually…I invited two more people on my own." Amitie said.

"What? Who are they?"

"**Ta-da!** It's Yu!"

"And Rei."

"Meow."

"Yu & Rei? You two are coming along?" Lemres asked as the twin ghosts appeared from out of the blue. Well…they're not exactly twin ghosts anymore. As Yu is now a human and Rei is still a ghost. Also, Rei brought his cat.

Named Kat.

…

Yeah…Rei's kind of a lazy thinker.

"Indeedy!" Yu cheered. "There was no way I was going to miss seeing this anniversary special fresh from the grave!"

"You? A fan? I find that hard to believe." I said.

"_Yeah, but it got her to stop complaining about how the human body works._" Amitie whispered to me.

"_I see…_"

Due to some really crazy and downright scary events that happened some time ago, Yu was turned into a human (AKA, she was brought back from the dead). She had a chance to turn back to normal. But she gave it up in order to save Chu, who had fallen victim to these really crazy and downright scary events.

But such an act of kindness came at a price. Yu continuously complains about how humans live with our bodies. Especially with her being a girl.

But the real problem is that she's so oblivious to how we live. Like _**extremely**_ oblivious.

I remember one day when we went to the superstore that it took us girls most of the day and a lot of convincing to get Yu to put on some of the clothes we picked out for her. She wanted to only wear her ghost sheet by itself. So we had to explain to her why that's not a good idea now that she's human.

She eventually gave in. But the fact that she wanted to do that was...pretty bold of her.

What she went with was a white jacket with the sleeves always rolled up and the hood always on. To represent her old white ghost sheet.

Underneath the halfway zipped jacket is a simple shirt that matches her light turquoise hair. With the addition of light-blue jean shorts and a pair of purple & white sneakers. The purple is supposed to represent how her eyes used to look lifeless. But...now that she's human, they look completely normal.

It may sound like a mess. But it was either that or she went around naked with a ghost sheet. And we were glad that the latter was not chosen.

"And I supposed Mister Rei is going because Miss Yu is?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much." Rei said.

"Meow."

"Kat said he's coming too."

"Of course, he is." Lily said with a sweatdrop.

"Okay. So, that's **EVERYONE**, right? No more surprise guest?" Mao asked.

"Yep. That's everyone." Amitie said.

"And just in time, too." Lidelle said as she pointed up into the starry night sky. There we saw the moon being covered up by what I think is the sun. Causing a bright light to emulate from them both. And shine over the tunnel that can be barely seen from here.

"Here it is. The famous eclipse." I said. Seeing it again was starting to bring back memories that are a year and a half old at this point. Memories that basically started this whole thing.

"It's pretty." Amitie said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I could look at it all day." Lidelle added.

"Wait, aren't we **NOT** supposed to do that?"

"Don't worry. This eclipse is different from normal ones. It doesn't destroy your eyes if you look at it without special glasses." Lemres explained.

"Interesting…"

Soon after, a bus pulled up and the driver had opened the doors to let us in. He then suddenly grew a smile once he saw who was there.

"Well, well. Hello, Lidelle. Long time no see."

"The same to you, Mr. Kawasaki." Lidelle said with a bow.

"_Miss __Lidelle knows this man?_" Lily asked me.

"_Apparently, that time where she and Amitie came looking for me wasn't the first time she's been to that world._"

"_I see__._"

"Okay, everyone. It's all good." Lidelle said.

"**Alrighty! Let's go!**" Amitie cheered as she jumped onto the bus.

The rest of us soon followed suit. And we were now looking out the window waving goodbye to Lily.

"Goodbye, everyone. Have fun over there."

"We will." I said. "And I'll give the letter to Ily once I see her."

"Thank you, Miss Feli. I really appreciate it."

The bus then pulled off from the stop and we were heading towards the now portal to Japan. In just mere hours, I'm going to see my best friends again after that tearful goodbye a year and a half ago.

_I'm coming for you, Futaba Okazaki! Just you wait!_

* * *

**Futaba's POV**

"**HOLY CRAP! THAT EPISODE WAS AMAZING!**" Rin shouted in excitement as the four of us were walking to school together.

"**I know, right?! Who even saw that coming?! The way Monica-chan nearly lost to that big ugly monster but then Nadoka-chan came in out of nowhere and saved her life! Never in my life did I think that they would work together!**"

"**I know, right?! So freaking badass!**"

"Hey. Can you two stop shouting? It's too early for this." Hinata complained.

"Hehheh. Sorry, Hinata. Rin and I are just really excited. Saturday night's episode of Monica-chan was _**so**_ good. We haven't stopped talking about it."

"For two days?" Naoko asked.

"It was **THAT** good. Especially the special announcement at the end."

"Oh, yes! the announcement! I nearly peed myself when I head it!" Rin added.

"Okay, gross. TMI." Naoko grew an uncomfortable look.

"Now, I'm actually curious. What was this special announcement?" Hinata asked me.

"The special announcement was, and I quote: "_In celebration of 3 years of the Miracle Cure series, a special 3-part anniversary episode of_ _Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe is currently in production! Watch as Monica-chan battles against her toughest enemy yet! With the help of Nadoka-chan and a very special guest! Stay tuned for more updates! Cutie!_"."

"The announcer guy actually said "Cutie"?"

"Yeah. It was really cringy. Which is why I said "and I quote"."

"I see…"

"Anyway. Since then, rumors have been going around saying who the special guest is. And the biggest one is that Erica-chan is returning."

"Erica-chan? How would they make that work with Mao in a different world?"

"They'll probably use some kind of CGI or something." Naoko said.

"The show is live-action." I said.

"Made to look like an anime. If they can do that, then I'm sure they'll figure it out with the CGI."

"Naoko, I **HIGHLY** doubt they'll use CGI for something like that." Rin said.

"Rin's right." I added. "It's either the real deal or don't do it at all."

"Okay, then. How would they do the real thing with Mao in a different world?"

"I just asked that question!" Hinata grew upset.

"I-I don't know. But it would be nice if she did appear. Along with Feli, Lidelle, and Amitie."

"_Damn. Amitie's really missing out!_" Rin whined.

"Didn't you give her access to Crunchyroll?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I was told that the chances of it working over there were really low. Since it's from a different world and all."

"Huh."

"Damn. This "separated by other worlds" thing is total crap. I just wanna see Feli again." Naoko said.

"We all do, Naoko. We all do." I said with a mildly said tone.

* * *

We soon arrived in class and, to no surprise, the Monica-chan anniversary special was the talk of the room. Some were even just as excited as Rin and I.

Although, none were as excited as Rin alone. Nobody has her lung strength.

"Geez. All you hear is "Monica-chan" this and "Monica-chan" that." Naoko said.

"Well, can you blame them?" I asked. "They're all excited for it."

"It's true. The entire class is hyped up." A classmate of ours, who is simply known as Class Rep, said as she walked up to us.

"Wow, Class Rep. I didn't think you were into this show, too." Hinata said.

"Well…at first, I wasn't. But after Erica-chan ended, I decided to give it a try. And now, I'm totally hooked! I've watched all of Erica-chan and now I've caught up on Monica-chan! By the way, did you girls see Saturday's episode? Wasn't it amazing?"

"**Hell yeah, it was!**" Rin cheered. "So many surprises jammed packed into just 30 minutes! So damn cool!"

"It was." I agreed. "But I wish they didn't end it in a cliffhanger. I really hate those."

"Well, at least they had a very valid reason for doing so." Class Rep said.

"Yeah, true."

"_***sigh***_ We're going to be hearing about this all day, aren't we?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Naoko answered.

"You know. You two could at least give it a chance. You're always knocking us down when we talk about it."

"We don't knock you guys down. We just don't watch anime." Naoko then went silent for a bit. "Well, I don't. Hinata watches a whole bunch of Yuri anime."

"**N-Naoko! That was supposed to be a secret!**" Hinata yelled with a faint blush.

"Yuri? Really?" Rin, Class Rep, and I asked.

"Wh-What? They're good to watch, okay?"

…

…

"Hinata. Do you…"

"**N-No! I don't! I'm straight, damnit!**"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. You didn't have to yell." I said.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Huh? Nakamura-sensei isn't here?"

"Oh, yeah." Class Rep said. "I meant to tell you girls. Nakamura-sensei is going to be a little late today. She had to do a last-minute errand."

"Last-minute? Did she say what it was?"

"I didn't hear it from her. I heard it from one of the other teachers. Although, they have no idea what it was."

"Huh. That's…odd."

"Yeah, but this is Nakamura-sensei we're talking about. She'll be here soon enough." Naoko said.

"Yeah, true."

* * *

15 minutes had gone by and we were still talking to each other about other stuff we could think about (Hinata and Naoko made us stop talking about Monica-chan).

This one topic was honestly going nowhere when we heard the door open. And saw Nakamura-sensei walk in.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. Something last-minute came up. Now, let's start the lesson."

"Yes, Sensei." We all said.

…

…

"But first…we kinda have a special guest joining us today."

"Huh?"

"Special guest?"

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Some of the other girls asked.

"Well, uh…it's best if you saw it for yourselves." Nakamura-sensei's answers were not making sense at all.

"_Special guest? Who do you think it is?_" Rin asked me.

"_I'm not sure. No one's coming to mind._"

"Alright. You can come in now." Sensei said to the door.

It had then opened up and in came a single person. A girl, to be exact. Only…this girl…with her long purple hair, blue-ish eyes, and small body size, she was the absolute **LAST** person to come to mind.

"**F…Feli?!**"

"**Kuromi-san?!**"

And judging by everyone's reactions, I wasn't alone.

"Hello, everyone. _Fufufufu._"

_**Author's Note:**_** The sudden surprise return of Feli has Futaba and the others freaking out like crazy. Never in a million years did they think they see their best friend again. But now she's back. And with good news, too.**

**I changed chapter 1 a bit. I decided against having that many characters in this story due to being had to keep track of them all. Take a look at it, if you have the chance.**

**Thanks for reading. Later. **


	3. Act 1-3 – Resuming Past Friendships

**Act 1-3 – Resuming Past Friendships**

**Futaba's POV**

"**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! FELI'S BACK!**"

"_I-It's great to see you again too, Rin. But you're __**really**__ squishing me._"

"Oops. _***giggle***_ Sorry, Feli." Rin said as she had finally let go of Feli. Letting the rest of us see this big as hell surprise once more.

"No way! I gotta be dreaming, right?!" Naoko asked.

"I've tried pinching myself multiple times. This is real, Naoko." Hinata said.

"Holy crap…**Feli!**" I cheered as I rushed over to hug my best friend. To no one's surprise, she returned the hug. As we were known to be really close to each other.

"Hey, Futaba! Nice to see you again!"

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were back in…y-your hometown!"

_Phew. __That was a close one. Almost told the rest of the class the Feli's from a different world._

"Well, I was. But we came back because Mao had some important stuff to take care of."

"Mao? That's your sister, right?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, isn't your sister Erica-chan?" One student asked.

"Hold on. So, if Mao's here with you…that means the rumor is true, right?" Rin asked.

"Rumor?" Feli then went silent for a bit. "_So, I guess that you all have heard already, yes? Fufufufu._" She then said in her (not so) scary occult girl persona.

"No…**WAY! So, the rumor is true?!**"

"_Indeed, it is. The special guest appearing in the anniversary special of_ _Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe…is indeed Erica-chan. Fufufufu._"

"**NO! FREAKING! WAY!**" Majority of the class shouted in pure joy. Myself included.

"But you didn't hear this from me. Mao would totally kill me if she found out that I already told people."

"You hear that, girls?" Nakamura-sensei said. "Keep this a secret. Treat it like it's still a rumor until the special airs. Got it?"

"Yes, Sensei." We all said.

"Well, with that out of the way…I assume you're going to stay the whole day right, Kuromi-san?"

"Of course. I'm still part of this class, aren't I?"

"Then allow me to take lead." Class Rep said as she stood from her desk. "Everyone. Stand!"

We all stood from our desks.

"Bow!"

We all bowed.

Then, with no hesitation, we all said:

"Welcome back, Kuromi-san!"

"_***giggle***_ Glad to be back, everyone." Feli said to us with a big smile.

* * *

Soon lunch time came along and the five of us were eating together like good old times. While doing so, we were talking about what has changed in the year since we've said goodbye.

And compared to Feli's, ours were boring as all hell.

"**Wait, what the hell?! You met Kirby?!**" I asked.

"**And helped defend both worlds from an invasion from Zero?!**" Hinata asked.

"Wait, isn't he just a video game character?!" Naoko asked.

"Uhh…I'm not sure what this "video game character" is. But yeah, I met him. He was so cute and puffy and pink. I wanted to cuddle him forever. But stupid Amitie wouldn't let me."

"Amitie met him, too?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. In fact, she told me that the two of them are great friends and that she went to his world at one point."

"**WHAT?!**" We all shouted.

"It's pretty big, from what she told me."

"_Unbelievable…_" Hinata said.

"_Those are boundaries our world can never cross even if we try._" Rin said.

"_Feli…your world is amazing._" I said.

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, I guess it is."

_Damn. If stuff like that can happen…maybe it was a good thing that I was denied permission to go to her world._

"So, you guys are second-years now?" Feli asked.

"Yep. We moved up a grade. Oddly enough, we're still in this all-girl class."

"Why is this the only all-girl class?"

"W-We're not really sure." The four of us said with a sweatdrop.

"I see…so what about Yuuta?"

"Yuuta's a first-year high schooler now." Naoko said. "He even comes to this school."

"W-Wait, really?! H-He's here?!" We then notice Feli starting to blush all of sudden.

"What's with that reaction?" Hinata asked.

"N-No reason! No reason at all! I-It's just…" Feli then blushed a little more than last time. "H-Hey, can we see him real quick?"

"Huh? Why so sudden?" I asked.

"W-Well I missed him too, you know. I-If he's here…th-then I want to hi to him, too."

"Well…I guess that makes sense. Alright, I'll take you to his class. It's downstairs on the first floor."

"A-Alright."

***INSERT RINGTONE HERE***

"H-Huh? Oh, it's Mao. Sorry, I'm gonna go take this real quick."

"Alright. Don't take long."

As Feli left the room to answer her phone, I started gathering up my trash to throw away.

That's when we began a conversation that I _**really**_ wish never happened.

"Oh my God! Feli **TOTALLY** has a thing for Yuuta!" Rin cheered.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Come on, Futaba! It's so obvious! The way she was blushing when Yuuta was brought up! She totally has a crush on him!"

"She's right, Futaba." Hinata said. "The way Feli was blushing just now, it's hard to deny it."

"Wait, I thought she loved that Lemres guy." Naoko said. "How old was he again?"

"Uh…I think Feli said that he was the same age as Mao." I said. "So going by that, and how it's been a year since we've seen them…he's probably 19."

"And with that logic, Feli's should be 16, right? Not that big of an age difference. Hell, she's the same age as us now."

"Not for long. I'm turning 17 this month, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. It's July now."

"So, you'll be the oldest girl in this class, Futaba." Hinata added. "It's so weird how your birthday comes first out of the entire class."

"Yeah. It kinda is."

"If you girls are talking about who's older, then you're just the tiniest bit off." Class Rep said as she walked up to us.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Class Rep?" I asked.

"Well, this may seem oddly coincidental. But when I was looking through the attendance book, I saw that it's not Okazaki-san that's the oldest. But instead, it's Sugihara-san. By a shocking amount."

"Huh? Rin's the oldest?"

"How old are you, Rin?" Naoko asked.

"Uh…well…" Rin went silent for a bit. Then she surprised us with her answer…and from judging her looks alone, you wouldn't be able to tell.

"N…Nineteen."

"**You're 19-years-old?!**" The three of us shouted.

"_Hahaha._ Well, I _**may**_ have failed the 6th grade…twice."

"Twice?! So, you were 14 when the two of us first met in our first year of middle school?!" I asked.

"Why would you lie?" Class Rep asked.

"I-It's…It's really complicated. I-I rather not talk about it."

"**What?! Oh, come on, Rin!**" Naoko yelled.

"Now now, Araki-san. If Sugihara-san doesn't want to talk about it, then we should at least respect her privacy."

"When you say it like that, Class Rep, you make it sound like Rin's an adult."

"I am an adult." Rin said.

"Yeah, but you don't act like one." Hinata said. "Far from it."

"**Hey!**"

"I'm back." Feli said as she joined us again.

"Hey, Feli. Guess what? We figured out that you have a thing for Yuuta."

"Wh-What?!"

"**Naoko!**" I yelled at her.

"Oh come on, Futaba. It's pretty obvious at this point."

"Like hell, it is. There's no way she can have a crush on Yuuta. Right, Feli?"

…

"Feli?"

Feli didn't answer. Her face was extremely blushed. Way more than the other two times. And she wouldn't even look at me.

And with all that, it finally got me to believe it.

"Holy crap. You do have a crush on my brother."

"L-Look, can we not go into detail about it? I-I just…really like him. A lot."

"_***sigh***_ Fine. Come on, let's go before lunch ends. You can say hi to your future boyfriend until then."

"**Sh-Shut up!**" Feli blushed even more as she yelled at me.

* * *

"So, I just gotta ask. What made you gain a crush on Yuuta in the first place?" Futaba asked me as we were walking to Yuuta's class.

"Well…okay, I admit. That night when I first met your family, he did creep me out a little. But after I got to know him more, I learned that he's a pretty nice boy. He taught me some stuff…"

"_Taught you some stuff?_"

"Nothing sexual, you perv!"

"Hey, I'm just asking. Boys in this world are always trying to find opportunities to get inside a girl's pants. It's normal."

_Why the hell is that normal?!_

"Well, your brother's different. Sure, he may sometimes try to gain a glimpse of a girl's breasts.

…

Mainly yours and Hinata's. And _**rightfully **_so."

"_Hey…_" Futaba grew insulted.

"But other than that, he's a really nice guy. He's actually the first boy that I became real friends with. And I guess…I-I guess I eventually fell in love with him."

"I see. Does he know?"

…

"I, uh…told him before I left. Told him that he was cute and then…k-kissed him."

"Molester."

"**On the cheek, you ass!**"

"I know. I was just joking. _***sigh***_ So you and Yuuta, huh? So, I guess this means you're not in love with Lemres anymore?"

"Yeah. I gave up on that. it wasn't likely, to begin with."

"I see. Well, good luck, Feli. _Hopes you get to rope your man sooner or later. __***giggle***_"

"Don't make it pervy." I said with an annoyed tone.

"It's not pervy. It's Japan's country dialect."

"Huh? It's what?"

Futaba didn't respond right away and just facepalmed hard.

"Man. One thing I didn't miss about you was explaining how this world worked."

"Well, you never did a good job at it." I retorted.

* * *

**Futaba's POV**

"Hey. Yuuta." I called out as we arrived downstairs at my younger brother's class. With him being a first-year, his classes are all on the first floor. It can be rather a pain sometimes.

"Geez. What is it, Futaba? I don't need my older sister to check up on me."

"Hey, now. Chillax, Yuuta. You're always welcomed around here, Okazaki-senpai."

"Um…thanks, Sanji." I said with a sweatdrop.

Sanji Yukihara is one of Yuuta's friends from middle school. He's quite quirky compared to my brother. And I'm starting to realize that he might have a crush on me. Although, I'm not really sure.

"So, what is it?" Yuuta asked.

"Relax, Bro. I'm just here to tell you something important."

"What can be important that you had to come to my class and call me out in front of my friends? Probably nothing, I bet."

"Hey!"

"What? So I'm not important to you anymore, Yuuta?"

"**F-Feli?!**"

"Hm? You know this girl, dude?" Sanji asked.

"U-Um. W-Well…"

"This is my friend Feli Kuromi." I said. "She used to be in my class before moving away. But today, she came by to visit."

"Ah, I see. Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you, Kuromi-senpai."

…

…

"_Hey, what the hell does senpai mean?_" Feli whispered to me.

"It's a sign of respect for older classmates."

"I see…"

"F-Feli…wh-what made you come back?" Yuuta asked.

"Well…I can't really discuss it right now. Too many people would know. How's about we met up at the restaurant after school? I could tell you then."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" He then asked me.

"As far as I know…no. They don't. So, it'll truly be a surprise for them, too."

"Huh. Well…okay, Feli. I'll see you then."

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Yuuta. It's really nice to see you again." Feli then walked up to Yuuta and…

***SMOOCH***

_Holy shit…_

"F-Feli, I…" Yuuta stuttered after receiving a kiss on the cheek from Feli.

"_See you after school…Yuuta Okazaki. Fufufufu._" Feli said in her occult girl voice before leaving the classroom. With me following behind her.

While we were leaving, however…

"Holy crap! Okazaki got kissed by a girl!"

"That lucky bastard!"

"Oka-kun! You gotta teach me your ways! I'll do anything!"

"W-Wait! H-Hold on! I-I didn't…**F-Feli!**" Yuuta yelled as he was being bombarded by his male classmates. Jealous that they didn't get the same treatment.

"Geez. The boys are going wild up in there." I said.

"_Fufufu. The charm of love. I still got it inside me._ _The Occult Art of Divination never ceases to fail. Fufufufufufu._"

…

…

"_***sigh***_ You are a fucking weirdo…" I said with a smile on my face as I continued walking back to class with my best friend.

Just like old times.

_**Author's Note:**_** The two girls have reunited at last. And like it was one year prior, their bond and friendship are forever strong. Probably something to do with fate.**

**One more chapter and then ends Act 1. The chapter where two groups from different worlds meet at last. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	4. Act 1-4 – Child Smuggling

**Act 1-4 – Child Smuggling**

It was now after school and I was walking with the others to the Okazaki family restaurant to meet up with the others. I told Mao to bring the others there so that it would be easier for everyone.

At least, I think it would be.

"Geez. That surprise kiss at the end wasn't really funny, Feli." Yuuta said to me.

"Oh grow up, Yuuta. You know you liked it." Futaba said.

"I-I…w-well, yeah. I did. But I'm saying that the other boys in my class _**really**_ liked it. They kept asking me for tips on how to pick up girls."

"As if you're an expert."

"Right? **H-Hey!**"

"Well, if he can get me to fall in love with him, then he at least has some skills." I said.

"At least someone has faith in me…"

"So, Feli and Yuuta are a couple, huh?" Naoko asked. "Just one of the many surprises we learned today."

"Huh? _**Many**_ surprises?" I asked.

"Well, for one…Hinata watches Yuri anime."

"**Seriously, Naoko?!**" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata and Yuri? That's an odd pairing." Yuuta said.

"Wait, what's Yuri?" I asked.

"It's another word for lesbian."

…

…

"Hinata. Do you…"

"No, Feli! I'm straight!"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. Anything else?"

"Well, apparently…Rin's 19-years-old."

"W-Wait, really?! You're 19, Rin?!"

"Y-Yeah." Rin said. "I kinda failed the 6th grade…twice."

"W-Wow…"

"And she won't tell us why she did fail, either." Naoko added.

"L-Look. I just don't want to bring it up, okay? It's really personal to me."

"Fine, fine. I get it. So who else is here with you, Feli?"

"Well besides Mao, there's also Amitie, Lidelle, Lemres, and then two other people who tagged along at the last minute."

_Though, one of them isn't exactly a _"_person_"_. So to speak._

"**Ooh! Amitie's here too?! That's awesome!**" Rin cheered.

"Now the three of us can watch the Monica-chan special together." Futaba added.

"Whooptie-doo." Yuuta said in the most unamused tone he could make. Making the two fangirls a little pissed.

"Just two extra?" Naoko asked. "Man. I kinda wish that there were more that came with you, Feli. I wanna meet all the freaky people you know."

"As if this world is more normal." I retorted.

_But she does have a point. Some of the people back in Primp are freaks._

* * *

**Futaba's POV**

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Yuuta and I said as we entered the restaurant.

"Hello, you two. Same as always?" Dad asked.

"_Well…_"

"Futaba, what did you do?"

"Wh-Why is that always your first instinct?!" I asked.

"Because you're our daughter." Mom said. "And knowing you, you tend to get involved with the craziest things."

"Yep." Hinata said.

"That's true." Naoko said.

"She's got a point." Yuuta said.

"You're like a crazy magnet, Futaba." Rin cheered.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure this will go absolutely nowhere unless I say something. So…hello, Satoshi. Hello, Miki."

"Feli? Well, what a surprise." Dad said. "I didn't think you'd be back in this world."

"**Oh my God! Feli!**" Mom cheered as she came to hug Feli. "**My second daughter is back!**"

"**She's not even related by blood, Mom!**" I yelled. Obviously feeling insulted.

"So, what brings you here, Feli?" Dad asked.

"Something important came up with Mao. So my friends and I took this chance to visit for the summer."

"Summer?" We asked.

"It's summer break in my world."

"_Aw. What? And we still gotta wait a whole month!_" Rin whined.

"Wait, so does that mean that this world is a month behind Primp's time zones?" I asked.

"Hmm…I guess. Though, you'll have to ask Lemres about it. He's more knowledgeable about it than I am."

"I see…"

We suddenly heard the door open and more people had came into the restaurant.

"Gee. This place brings back memories doesn't it, Lidelle?"

"Yeah, it really does."

"**Amitie!**" Rin and I cheered with excitement.

"**Futaba! Rin!**" Amitie cheered. We then hugged each other in pure glee. Happy to be reunited.

"I still can't believe you guys are here!" I said.

"Right?!" Amitie replied. "I never thought I would see you guys again!"

"**Hell yeah!**" Rin cheered. "**The Cutie Pie Trio is together once more!**"

"**Cutie!**" All three of us shouted with glee as we each held up a peace sign in the air.

"Aw, geez. Here we go again." Lidelle said with a facepalm.

"Hi, Lidelle. Nice to see you again." Hinata and Naoko said.

"The same to you, Hinata and Naoko. I'm glad to be back in this world."

"I can share your feelings, Lidelle."

"Yo. Lemres." Yuuta said.

"Hello, Yuuta. Nice to see you again." Lemres said with a tip of his hat.

"Geez. It's only been a year…but I almost got lost in this place. I think I'm losing my connection to this world." Mao said as she sat next to her sister completely exhausted.

"It ain't that bad. I lost my connection to this world a long time ago."

"You never knew your connection to this world until I came and told you that I was your sister."

"Oh, yeah."

"**Hiya, Erica-chan!**" Rin shouted. She then went silent for a bit. "S-Sorry. I-I mean...Mao."

"It's fine. I honestly didn't expect any of you to remember my real name. So, hearing it is a rather shock."

"Well, you did retire. So, calling you Mao just shows respect." I said.

_Even though I almost lost control myself just now. Being friends with the actor who starred in your favorite anime isn't all that common here._

"That's true." Mao then went silent for a bit. "By the way…I'm guessing that you girls already know why we're here, right?"

"Yeah, we know. And we're all super excited about it!"

"Our class can't wait to see you in action again!" Rin added.

"Y-Your class?!" Mao then turned to face Feli. "You told your old class?!"

"Wh-What? They already had the idea! It's the biggest freaking rumor from what they told me!" Feli then began to defend herself as much as she could.

"Don't worry, Mao. Our teacher made us promise to keep it a secret until it airs." Hinata said.

"Yeah. So to everyone not in our class, it's still a rumor." I added.

"_***sigh***_ That's good. I guess."

"Well, I'm sure you all are hungry after your trip. So how's about we cook up something for you guys." Satoshi said.

"Neat-o!" Amitie cheered. "I can't wait to…**woah!**"

All of a sudden, Amitie's backpack had started moving on its own. And it moved so much that it came off of her back and began hopping around the place.

"**A-Amitie! Wh-Why is your bag moving like that?!**" Hinata yelled out of fear.

"I-I don't know!"

"_Fufufu. It must be cursed by an evil spirit seeking its revenge._" Feli said.

"_Yes. it just has to be. Fufufufu._" Mao added.

"Shut up, you two." I retorted to the Kuromi sisters.

The bag finally stopped as it landed on one of the tables. Amitie then decided to go and open the bag to see what had just happened.

But once she had opened the flap…

"**BAH!**"

"**GAH!**"

**_"*pant* *pant*_**_ Man. It's so cramped in there. I thought I was going to suffocate inside this thing."_ Said the long white-haired girl who had just popped out of the bag.

"What the..." Naoko said out of complete shock and confusion.

"Hey! Chu! Let us out already!"

"**Th-There's someone else in there?!**" Hinata asked.

"Alright, alright." The white-haired girl got out of the backpack and now another girl, with short pink hair with a pawprint hairpin and a cat beret, had popped out of the bag.

"Wow. It really was tight in there. I'm _surpurrised_ that we made it work. Aren't you, my _purrfect_ little buddy?"

"Meow."

_There was a cat in there, too?! Wait, why is that cat so flat?_

"Oh my God~. A kitty~. I wanna touch it~." Rin said.

"Rin, wait a sec." I said to her.

"**Hey, Chetta! Hurry up and get your cat panties out of my face!**"

"There's a **THIRD** person in there?!" Yuuta asked.

"**D-Don't just yell that out like that!**" The pink-haired girl then got out of the back and now coming out was a girl with long green hair and...a-a flower on her head?

_I think you just got your wish, Naoko..._

"_***moan***__ Damn, I'm hungry._ I told you that I should've been on top, Chu."

"Why? So, that you could sleep on me? No thank you." The white-haired girl said.

"Wha...

What the...

**Wh-What the hell?! Chu?! Chetta?! Mandrake?! Why were you three in my bag?!**"

"Easy. Hitching a ride." The flower-headed girl said.

"**WHAT?!**"

"How did you all fit in there, anyway?" Lidelle asked.

"We had to get rid of a few stuff. Most of them were papers with a big red F on them." The pink-haired girl said.

"It all seemed kinda useless to have." The flower-headed girl spoke again. "But, hey. We kept this long lollipop thing. Though, I don't know why you bought this, Amitie. It tastes like crap. And not the good kind."

_Wait, what?_"

"That's because it's **NOT A LOLLIPOP, MANDRAKE!**" Amitie yelled as she took the toy wand away from the flower girl. She was right, though. It wasn't a lollipop. It was actually a toy wand. But it wasn't just any old toy wand.

_Holy crap! That's the official replica of Monica-chan's magic wand! That thing's sold out all over town! How the hell did Amitie get one?!_

"Geez." Amitie continued. "If you would've broken my Monica-chan Wand, you three would've had hell to pay."

"Monica-chan? Who's that?" The white-haired girl asked.

"You know that stupid television show Amitie likes to watch?" Lidelle asked.

"**Hey! It's not stupid!**" Amitie, Rin, and I yelled.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Chetta. What's it called again?"

"Uh...I think it's called...Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe." The pink-haired girl said.

…

…

"Wow. You're right, Lidelle. It does sound stupid." The flower girl said.

"**Again! Hey!**" The three of us yelled again.

"Okay, wait a minute. What are you three doing here?" Feli asked.

"We're so sorry for doing this." The pink-haired girl said. "Ever since this other world was discovered, Chu and I have always wanted to come and explore it for ourselves. But _nopawdy_ would let us because we're too young."

"When we heard that you guys were going again, we knew that asking again would get us nowhere." The white-haired girl said. "So, the night before, I shrunk ourselves down and snuck into Amytee's bag without her noticing. But...the spell ran out of time. Hence why we were jumping around the place."

"Again. Sorry for that."

"I...I think I get it."

"D-Do you really?" Amitie asked Feli while gaining a sweatdrop.

"But if that's you two's reason, why's Mandrake here?"

"She just didn't want to be bored." The white-haired girl said.

"Can you blame me?" The flower girl asked. "My only friends sneaking off to another world while I'm left behind in bland old Primp. Who would sign up for that?"

"_Bland old Primp_, huh?" Amitie sounded insulted.

"But still, you three. It wasn't right of you to hide in Amitie's bag like that." Lemres said.

"Aw, come on. We said we were sorry." The white-haired girl whined (I-I think. Her face is so...emotionless).

"We just wanted to see this world for all of its glory." The pink-haired girl added.

"Is it **_really_** that bad?" The flower girl asked.

"Yes." Amitie said. Still pissed off about earlier.

"Do Sig and the others even know that you three are here?" Mao asked.

...

...

...

"Cr-Crap. I knew we forgot to do something." The white-haired girl said as the trio of girls gained a sweatdrop.

"**_*sigh*_** Goddamnit..."

"Uh...Feli. Who are these girls?" I asked as I made her aware of how incredibly confused we were right now.

"Oh, right. I should probably explain."

_You think?_

"First...the girl with the white hair is Chu Duranné. She's half-demon."

"**H-Half-demon?!**" Hinata yelled in shock (and a little fear).

"_So fucking badass..._" However...Naoko, Rin, and Yuuta were the complete opposite.

"Nice to meet you." Chu said. Again, with an emotionless look on her face.

_Is that normal for her?_

"Second...the pink-haired girl is Chetta Koneko. She's an artist."

"Hi there. _Nyanice_ to meet you." Chetta said.

"D-Did you just make a...cat pun?" Naoko asked.

"She does that. A lot." Lidelle said.

"Can you blame me?" Chetta asked. "Cat puns are the most _pawesome_ way to relax when your _9 lives_ are in danger. They relax your _meind_, _pawdy_, and _etailnal_ soul. Right, my _purrfect_ little buddy?"

"Meow."

...

...

...

"I like this girl."

"Of course, you would, Rin..." Hinata said to her.

"So, Chetta. Who's the cute little kitty?"

"Isn't he the cutest? His name's Akaineko. Say hi, Akaineko."

"Meow." The cat meowed.

"**Oh my God! He's so adorable!**"

"_And..._we've lost Rin." Naoko said as she, Hinata, and I gained a sweatdrop.

"And finally..." Feli said. "The girl with the giant flower growing from her head is Mandrake. She's half girl half flower."

"Wow. Half girl half flower. That's interesting." Hinata said.

"Woah. So, are these the aliens you guys were talking about?" Mandrake asked.

"**A-Aliens?!**"

"**Mandrake! Think before you say such things!**" Amitie yelled at her.

"Oh, yeah. That. Well, I'll try to do it. _***giggle***_"

_Why do I feel like she's not going do a damn thing related to that?_

"Are these your friends, Feli?" Chu asked.

"Nice to meet you three." I said. "I'm Futaba Okazaki. This is my younger brother, Yuuta. And over there are my parents, Satoshi and Miki."

"Yo." Yuuta said.

"Nice to meet you girls." Mom and Dad said.

_I'm surprised that they haven't said anything until now. They didn't even look phased when they came out of Amitie's bag. My parents are stone cold._

"Nice to me you, girls. I'm Hinata Moriyama."

"I'm Naoko Araki."

"I'm Rin Sugihara! Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you all." Chetta and Mandrake said. Chu, for some reason, was deeply staring at the ceiling. And when I looked up myself, I realized what she was looking at.

**_*sigh*_**_ Another butterfly got stuck inside. Though, Chu seems really fascinated with it. Are they her favorite insect? _

"Chu...**Chu!**" Feli called out while snapping her fingers in front of Chu's face.

"H-Huh?! Oh. Nice to meet you...Yuuta, Satoshi, Miki, Hinata, Naoko, Rin, and uh...

...

...

Futuba."

"F...**Futuba?!**" I asked.

"**Futuba?! BAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my God! That's hilarious!**" Naoko and Yuuta screamed in pure joy as they both fell to the floor laughing their asses off.

"**Sh-Shut the hell up!**"

"How the hell did you get "Futuba"?" Mao asked.

**_That's what I wanna fucking know!_**

"S-Sorry, Futaba." Feli said to me. "Chu doesn't remember names well."

**"But she got the other's names right! Why was mine the only** **one?!**"

"It varies."

"**_*sigh*_** Just great." I said with an exasperated tone.

"And so...with all of that out of the way, what to do about you three?"

"Huh? You mean we can't stay?" Chetta asked.

"We didn't cram ourselves into Amitie's backpack for nothing, you know." Mandrake said.

Amitie then did an agitated groan at that statement.

_I guess she's still pissed..._

"Well, let's discuss this while we eat. I'm sure everyone's hungry." Lemres said.

"Yeah, true."

"I'll go make some stuff for us." Dad said. "Everyone good with pancakes?"

"We're good." We said.

"Hey. Do you guys have any dirt and sunlight in this "restaurant" place?" Mandrake asked.

"Uh…no. We don't serve that." Dad said with a sweatdrop.

"_***whine***__ Damnit!_ I knew I should've packed a bag of fertilizer with me."

"**Are you trying to destroy my bag?!**" Amitie yelled.

"No, not really. It's a really comfy bag. Can I sleep in it?"

"**It's not for sleeping!**"

"I know…but can it?"

Amitie just facepalmed at this girl. The same one who had used her brand-new bag as a free ride and almost broke her prized possession.

_Something tells me that we're in for one hell of a time..._

**End of Act 1**

_**Author's Note:**_** Some unexpected guests have joined Feli and the others on their vacation. Chu, Chetta, and Mandrake have snuck into the other world and it doesn't look like they want to leave. So, now Feli must figure out what to do with them.**

**This is the end of Act 1. And thus, the first break of the story. Act 2 will come soon. Not sure when, though. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	5. Act 2-1 - Nameless Girl

**Act 2 Prologue **

"_What the..._"

"Hehhehheh...hi, Shigu."

After leaving the restaurant, Amitie, Lidelle, Lemres, Mao, and I came to the hotel that we were staying in. We brought the 11-year-old trio with us and it was here that we made a video call to the others back in Primp.

Specifically, Sig. You know...becuase his little sister is here.

"_I've been looking all over for you, Chu. You're in a different world?_"

"I'm really sorry for not telling you, Shigu. But you know how much I've been begging to come here. I didn't want to miss this chance."

"_Yeah, but...__it's still a different world, Chu. I don't know if it's safe for you to be there._"

"It's safe." I said. "Trust me. I've been here before."

"Hell, you were even born here." Mao added.

"Exactly."

"_I guess._" I can tell that Sig was really unsure about the fact that his little sister, the only member of his family, I might add, is separated from him by other-worldly dimensions. I guess I can sympathize with him. Even though I never knew Mao existed for most of my life.

_Still, though. He's a really good big brother._

"So, can I stay, Shigu? Please?" Chu begged.

"_You want to stay? Chu..._"

"I'll be good. I promise."

"_That's not what I'm concerned about._"

"Not to worry, Sig. We'll make sure nothing bad happens while we're here." Lemres said.

"Yeah, It's fine. We'll watch them." Mao added.

"_Uh...them?_"

"Chetta and Mandrake came with me." Chu said.

"_I see. Well, I'll have to tell Chetta's parents about what happened. As for Mandrake..._"

"We'll keep a special eye on her." I said.

"So, can I stay, Shigu? Can I please?"

Sig went silent for a bit. Thinking long and hard about letting her little sister stay in a different world for about a month. The two were never this far apart from each other before. So, this is a huge first step for them both.

"**_*sigh*_**_ Alright, Chu. You can stay._"

"**Yay! Thank you, Shigu! If you were here right now, I would totally hug you!**"

"_Thanks._" Sig said so nonchalantly. "_But, Chu...please be careful._"

"I will, Shigu. Later."

"_Later._"

I hung up the video chat and paid for the minutes we used (well, I didn't. Lemres did. I still have Credits and not any of that Yen thing).

"Well, aren't you lucky, Chu? Just remember to keep your promise, okay?" Lemres asked.

"Alright. I'm gonna go in the bath with the others."

"I'll meet you guys there." Mao said as Chu made off to get herself ready.

"Well, anyway. I'm heading off." I said.

"Oh? You're not staying here, Feli?" Lemres asked.

"Of course, I'm not staying here. I'm staying over with Futaba."

"You two are really good friends, huh?" Mao asked.

"_Fufufufu._ You can say that." I said with a smile as I exited through the two double doors of the hotel.

* * *

**Act 2-1 – Nameless Girl**

"Man! The Cutie Pie Server is going crazy with these rumors! They're still guessing on who the special guest is!"

"Seriously? There's a Cutie Pie Server?" I asked Futaba as she was looking at her phone.

"Duh. With anime as popular as Monica-chan...of course, there would be a server. It's made by fans for fans."

"Pretty sure that's a Wiki." Yuuta said.

"Oh, what do you know? You don't even watch the show."

"I may not watch it. But I'm smart enough to know the difference between a server and a Wiki. And what you had just described is a Wiki."

"Bah. Whatever." Futaba then went back to her phone. Looking at…whatever a Wiki is.

"So, this whole special guest thing is the reason why you and Mao came back?" Yuuta asked me.

"Yep, Pretty much. I'm not sure how, but the producer of the show contacted Mao and asked her to make a guest appearance. And you can probably guess her response with me being here explaining it to you right now."

"Right. I see now."

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Welp. That's the bell. I'll see you both later."

"See ya, Yuuta." I said to my (kinda) boyfriend. I would've given him another kiss on his cheek. But he told me not at school or else the other boys would bombard him with questions again.

Long story short. I found it funny. He didn't.

"Alright. Ready to go?" Futaba asked.

"Hey, is it really okay for me to keep coming here? I didn't bring my uniform."

"It's fine. Nakamura-sensei already talked to the principal about it and explained that you had family business to take care of."

"And he bought it?"

"He's an old man, Feli. He's not going to pay attention to such a minor thing when his mindset is depleting."

"Fair point. Alright, let's go."

The two of us went inside the school to get to class. Technically, I don't have to be here. Nor do I have to actually pay attention to Ily's lectures. But I do it anyway, for old times sake.

Plus, I got nothing else to do until Mao gets off from her job for the day. So, I might as well.

* * *

**Futaba's POV**

"_Ah. That was delicious. _Thanks for making me lunch, Hinata."

"You know, Rin. If you really are 19, then you should really learn how to cook."

"Hey, I can cook! I make BLT's for my four younger siblings all the time!"

"That's not cooking, Rin." Naoko said.

"Not unless you set them on fire."

…

…

…

…

"_What…What the fuck?_" Was all we were able to say to that.

"What? Are you not supposed to set BLT's on fire?" Rin asked with a confused face.

"Seriously. How are you 19?" Naoko asked.

"**Hey!**"

"Hello, girls." Class Rep said as she walked up to us. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure." I said. "If it'll get us off the topic of flaming BLT's."

"Uh…what?"

"Don't ask."

"Um…okay, then." Class Rep really looked confused. But she let it go anyways. "Anyway. I was hoping that you all could sign this petition. I've finally decided to run for Student Council President next year."

"Really? Well, good for you, Class Rep." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it's about time, too." Naoko added. "Someone like you would be perfect for the title."

"I'm definitely voting for ya!" Rin cheered.

"Wow. Thank you so much, everyone." Class Rep said with a smile.

As that was happening, a thought came to my mind. And I looked over at Feli…

_Yep. I knew it. She's confused as hell._

"The Student Council is a small group of students who represent the other students of the school. There are usually 4 different positions. The Secretary, the Treasurer, the Vice President, and the President. The one Class Rep is running for." I explained to her.

"We've all been begging Class Rep to do it since this school year began. And it looked like she finally caved in." Naoko added.

"I wouldn't exactly call it "caved in", Araki-san." Class Rep said with a sweatdrop.

"_Oh._ I get it now. Maybe that's what Floré was rambling on about."

"Who?"

"Uh…someone that I know. Not important right now."

"Huh…" I shrugged it off.

As each of us signed the petition (yes, even Feli. She is still a student here), I noticed something odd about it that really got me curious. So much so that I really had to ask.

"Hey, Class Rep. how come you just wrote "Class Rep" where your name's supposed to be?"

"Well, that's what everyone calls me, correct?"

"Yeah…but that's basically a nickname. If you want to become president, then you gotta use your real name."

"M-My real name?" Class Rep froze up for a bit. A first for any of us, really. "C-Can't people just call me Class President or something?"

"Well, I guess." Naoko said. "But when you start your campaign, people are going to want to know your actual name."

"R-Right. I-I see…" Class Rep then went dead silent. Another rare thing from her.

"Hey, Class Rep. You feeling okay?" Feli asked.

"You're not acting like your normal self." Rin added.

…

…

"M-May I tell you girls a secret? A personal one?"

"Huh? A personal secret?" We all asked.

"Where's this coming from?" I asked.

"I-It's just…something I've been wanting to get off my chest. So, do you care to listen?"

The five of us looked at each other as if we had no idea what was about to happen. Mainly because it was true. Even though we don't hang out much, Class Rep is like a sixth member of our group to us. So, hearing her out was something we didn't feel like refusing.

"S-Sure, Class Rep." I said. "What's this personal secret?"

Now, of course. Class Rep didn't answer right away. If you're about to reveal a personal secret for the first time, you don't just blab it out like it's a regular conversation. It defeats the purpose of calling it a "personal secret".

But once after she took a few deep breaths, Class Rep was ready to tell us. And what she said was…well…

"Y-You see. I-I don't…I-I do not…h-have a name."

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait…**WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE A NAME?!**"

…You get the idea.

"_**Shh! **__**Please keep it down! I do not want others to know!**_" Class Rep quietly yelled at us.

"Class Rep, how do you not have a name?!" Hinata asked.

"Well…the honest truth is…I was born into abandonment."

"Born into…abandonment?" Feli asked. "I don't get it."

"For once, I don't blame you for not getting it." I said to her.

"When I was born, my mother wasn't exactly…"Mom of the Year" material. To put it frankly…she was a prostitute."

"Don't ask. I'm not answering." I immediately turned to Feli, who was about to ask that very question.

"_Fine. I'll just Google it._" Feli pouted.

"Feli…please don't." Naoko said with a sweatdrop.

"Shortly after being born, my mother had sold me off to get more drugs for her addiction. The people she sold me to…were a bunch of street thugs."

"Oh, damn…" We all were shocked to hear such a thing.

"And then the cycle of me being sold off for drugs just kept continuing for as long as I can remember. Until my 3rd year of middle school. That was when I became aware of the unforgivable act my birth mother did to me. And ran away the second I got the chance."

"Alright! That a girl!" I cheered. "So then your life got better after that, right?"

…

…

"I'll take that silence as a no."

Class Rep let out another deep sigh. This one, filled with sadness.

"With me knowing nothing about my mother or my family's whereabouts, or even if I **HAD** a family, I was left to wander the streets for a couple of months. Constantly hoping from shelter to shelter. Until I was able to get an apartment of my own by doing odd jobs.

I thought it would be the start of a turn-around point for me. But that's when I realized…that for the entire time that I've been alive, I was never given a name. And so, in order to finally start anew…I-I had to do something very drastic.

"Drastic?" We all went silent for a bit. Trying to figure out what she meant by that. And with how she was abandoned by her prostitute mother, constantly sold off for drugs by multiple gangs, and lived without a name for her entire life, we can to a conclusion.

One that we didn't think someone like Class Rep would ever do.

"Cl-Class Rep…d-don't tell me you…" I said. Hoping I was wrong.

"Yes. It is true. I stole someone's identity."

"_No…fucking…way._" We were all in disbelief.

_U-Unbelievable…sh-she actually did that?_

"Wh-Whose did you steal?" Naoko asked.

"It was completely random. But I ended up taking the identity of a girl named Ichiko Nishikori. She had long orange hair tied up in a long ponytail. So I dyed my hair. She had blue eyes as clear as the daylight sky. So, I got fake contacts. I, uh…couldn't really do anything about the chest area. She had smaller breasts than me."

"_The poor soul…_"

***BONK***

"Ow!"

"Shut it." Hinata and I said after hitting Naoko and Feli. Granted, they each had different reasons for saying that.

"Wait, so…what happened on our first day of high school…was that planned?" Rin asked.

"No, not completely. I pretended to be the shy silent type so that I can hide my fake identity. But when the time came to pick a class representative, I volunteered almost immediately. That way…I can keep this secret buried deep within me. And I was doing well, too. That is until…"

"Right…we kept pushing you to run for class president."

Class Rep didn't say anything. All she did…was replied with a simple nod of her head.

"Damn…Class Rep, we're so sorry." Naoko said.

"If we knew the truth, we definitely wouldn't have pushed you into this." Hinata added.

"No, no. It's fine. By doing this, I'm making everyone happy. Even at my expense."

"You really shouldn't do that, though." We all looked at Feli. "Take it from me. I've gone through a somewhat similar situation."

_Wait. Is she about to…_

"Uh, Feli…" I nervously said to her.

"No, it's fine. In a way, we kinda relate to each other."

"We do?" Class Rep asked.

"Yeah, I kinda see it." Hinata said. With the other two girls agreeing.

…

…

"_***sigh***_ Alright. If you're okay with this…" I said. Letting Feli continue.

Feli then told Class Rep everything that happened to her last year. From the abuse and neglect she received from her (now in prison) stepmother, the moment she first came here, and ending at the moment she had to leave.

And of course, the one thing Class Rep picked up was…

"Pr-Primp Town? A-A completely different world?"

"Yeah. That's where I came from. Although, truthfully…I was born in this world. I'm not really sure how I ended up in Primp for the first time. But when I accidentally, _and technically_, came back, I eventually reunited with Mao. And it was then that she told me everything."

"Wow. That's some event you went through, Kuromi-san."

"Yeah, pretty much. Most people would regret such an experience, but me…I guess it's just the thing I needed to turn my life around."

"I see now…"

"_Oh!_ I get it now! We just need to send Class Rep to a different world for about a month and she'll get her own identity, right?!"

"**No, Rin!**" The four of us yelled at her.

"I-I don't think I can handle being in a different world, Sugihara-san." Class Rep said with a sweatdrop.

"_Aw, damnit._"

"So, you and Mao-san returned from this "Primp Town" world? Is it because of the Monica-chan special?"

"Pretty much. And we didn't come alone."

"She has friends from that other world and we're going to meet them after school." I added. "Wanna tag along?"

"Wh-What?! C-Can I really?!"

"I mean, you might as well. You do know the group secret now."

"B-But…my fake identity…"

"No one's going to know. We'll keep it a secret, we promise."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. We were adamant that we weren't going to tell anyone about Class Rep's fake identity and what she went through to at least **GET** an identity.

"W-Well…okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt a bit. Thank you all…for promising to keep my secret hidden. I am forever in your debt." Class Rep said with a bow.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Oh, look a the time. That went way longer than it should've. Sorry for holding you girls up."

"Eh, it's fine. We were finished eating anyway." Naoko said.

"I see now. Well then, I'll meet up with you after school."

"See ya then." We all said.

As Class Rep went back to her seat, we were cleaning up our mess and moving the desk back for the second half of classes.

That's when…

_***BZZZT***_

"Oh, cool!"

"What is it, Rin?" Hinata asked her.

"It's one of my brothers. He's asking if I could make my special BLT's for dinner tonight! Yeah!"

The four of us looked at her with a dumbfounded look on each of our faces.

"Rin…at this rate, you're gonna end up like Class Rep." I said.

"Without a name?"

"Without a home." We all said.

"_Hmph._ Jerks." Rin responded with a simple pouty look.

_**Author's Note:**_** Act 2 finally begins! And it may sound weird to give a dark and depressing background to such a minor character. But I felt like doing it anyway. Sounded like a good idea in my head.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	6. Act 2-2 – Rei & Rei

**Act 2-2 – Rei & Rei**

School had ended for the day and we were exiting the building about to meet up with the others. Along with an extra person.

"So, just to be clear. Is it really okay for me to tag along?"

"Come on, Class Rep. We already said it was okay." Futaba said to her.

"Yeah! And it makes it easier on us, too!" Rin cheered.

"Okay then. If you all say so."

"Still can't believe you stole someone's identity. How do people refer to you outside of school, anyway?" Yuuta asked.

"Well, I…"

…

…

"A-Actually…I think people still referred to me as Class Rep. Even outside of school."

"Why? They don't ask for your name?"

"Even I find that weird." I added.

"I…I guess not. I mean…they probably heard it once during the first day of my first year. But I guess they soon forget since I took the Class Rep position. So for about 2 years, I was known as Class Rep. Kinda odd that I'm now thinking about it."

"You mean you never thought of it before?" Naoko asked.

"Keep in mind, Araki-san, that I was trying to hide my identity in the first place."

"Right…"

"Which reminds me…about these friends of yours, Kuromi-san. What do I tell them when we meet? I don't have a name to give them."

"Sure you do. You told us during lunch." I said.

"B-But that is not my name. I stole it, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But really, they're not going to interrogate you for your past."

…

…

"Well…maybe Amitie. Gotta remember to keep her under control."

"S-So you are saying…that I should use the fake identity?"

"Absolutely."

"No one's going to care. It's fine." Futaba added.

Class Rep still looked unsure of the idea. Hell, she was still unsure of the fact that she's about to meet people from another world. But we all made it clear to her that we won't be spilling out her secret like a girl who loves to gossip.

AKA…Amitie.

_**REALLY**__ gotta remember to keep her under control…_

"Oh…alright. I guess I can (Meow) you guys."

...

...

"Uh…what?" Hinata asked.

"You can…meow us?" Naoko asked. Just as confused as Hinata.

"That was a pretty cute meow, Class Rep." Rin said.

"N-No. Th-That wasn't me. It was…"

"Meow."

"Meow."

"Meow."

_Wait a second. I recognize that meow._

And just as I thought. Besides my feet was a pure white cat looking back at me. Constantly meowing as he wants me to pick him up.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

"**OH MY GOD! WHAT A CUTE LITTLE KITTY!**" Rin cheered as she was the one to pick up the cat.

"Meow."

"_Meow to you too, you cutie little kitty! __***giggle***_"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Rin totally loves cats." Futaba said. "A total cat fanatic."

"Really?" I asked as I turned back to Rin.

"_Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!_"

"Meow."

"_Meow! Meow meow meow!_"

…

…

"Y-Yeah…I-I can see it now." I said with a sweatdrop.

"_Aw! You're such a cutie wutie wittle thing! Yes, you are! Yes! You! Are!_"

"Rin. Knock it off. You're giving everyone the creeps." Futaba said.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I kinda went overboard."

_Kinda?_

"Meow. Meow. Meow."

"He seems to be meowing at you a lot, Feli." Yuuta said.

"That's because I know this cat. He belongs to a friend of mine named Rei."

"Rei?" Rin asked. "You mean Rei Uozumi?"

"Who?"

"_Hey, Yuuta…_"

"_***sigh***__ Goddamnit…_" Yuuta said under his breath.

Walking up to us were two people. One was a girl with black hair made into twintails by two white ribbons. And she had really shiny black eyes. Not to mention that she was the same height as Yuuta and I.

_At least I'm not as short as I thought I was…_

The other person was Yuuta's friend from earlier. I think his name was… Sanji Yukihara? Yeah, I pretty sure that's it.

"What do you want, Rei? I'm trying to go home." Yuuta said to the girl.

"What? I'm not doing any harm. Sanji here was telling me about your new girlfriend and I _**SO**_ wanted to meet her. I even heard that she's an upperclassman."

"Oh come on, dude. Really?"

"Sorry, man. It's like big news around the boys that you got one first. I couldn't help but tell." Sanji said.

"_***sigh***_ Great. Now I'm popular for the wrong reason."

"Well, it's something." Futaba said to her brother. "You were never popular, to begin with."

"**Hey!**"

"Uh…Yuuta. Who is…"

" _Ooh._ So, **this** is Kuromi-senpai. We look the same in the figure department. Especially with the itty-bitty-titties."

"Can you please not call them itty-bitty-titties?" I asked with shame. "And just who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Senpai. I'm Rei Uozumi. A friend of that knucklehead over there." She said while pointing to Yuuta.

"She, Sanji, and I went to the same middle school. And have been in the same class even up to here. Although, she can be a bit of a pain."

"Oh come on, Yuuta. You like my teasing, right?"

"No. I don't. You often get me in trouble with your teasing."

"Well, it's fun to see you annoyed. _***giggle***_"

"_You little…_"

_Wow. These two are a lot like Sig and Peruvis. The only difference is that Yuuta and Rei are regular humans._

"Hey, guys. Do you need something?" Futaba asked.

"Hmm…not really." Rei said. "Hey cute cat, Sugihara-senpai. Where'd you get him?"

"I found him just now. But I can't keep him. _Damnit._" Rin said with a sad tone.

"Aw, that sucks. Who's is it?"

"He's mine." And then, the **TRUE** owner of the cat appeared out of nowhere. Floating from the ground as he normally does.

"_***shriek***_** IT'S A GHOST!**" Hinata and Class Rep yelled in fear.

"_Whoa…_It's a ghost!" Naoko and Rin yelled in amazement.

"Uh, Feli…who's the ghost?" Futaba asked me.

"**THIS** is the Rei I was talking about. He owns the cat."

"_Oh. Does he now? __***giggle***_" The girl named Rei asked as she got closer to the ghost named Rei.

"A ghost…with a cat?" Sanji asked.

"Meow. Meow."

"Kat."

"Meow." Kat then jumped out of Rin's arms and made his way to the head of his owner. Who had then grabbed and held him in front of his ghostly body.

"I was looking for you. Where'd you go?"

"Meow."

"Sounds fun."

"Rei, don't tell me you went across this place looking for Kat." I said to him.

"I did."

"_***sigh***_ Great. And with you being here right now, I bet people around are freaking out."

"Feli, it…doesn't seem to be that way." Naoko said.

"Huh?"

I looked around the school gate to see other students just walking past us and minding their own business. They don't even seem to notice that there's a freaking **GHOST** out in the middle of daylight.

Or…maybe it's because…

"Rei…I don't think they can see you."

"They can't? Odd."

"Meow." Kat meowed.

"They can't see him?" Futaba asked. "But I can see him just fine."

"Me too." Rin said.

"Yep." Naoko said.

"Same here." The first-years said.

"_I wish that I can't…_" Hinata said. Still in fear mode.

"He doesn't seal and eat souls, does he?" Class Rep asked.

"I don't eat souls." Rei said.

"Oh. That is good to know. I think."

"So…how do you know a ghost, Kuromi-senpai?" Sanji asked.

_Wait. They said that they can see Rei, right? I'm pretty sure them being able to see him has something to do with Primp and its magic. So, I'm going to have to tell them._

_Damnit._

"Look, it's something that I can't talk about right now. You'll have to come with us."

"_W-Wait?! Feli!_" Yuuta whispered to me.

"_I don't have a choice, Yuuta. If they can see a ghost from a different world then there's no point in hiding it._"

"_Yeah, but…the fact that Rei's going to know…ugh. She's gonna bug me forever about it._"

"_Sorry, Yuuta._" I really meant it, too. I already made a bunch of his male classmates think he's a girl expert. Now I'm about to make this weird girl bug him all the time.

_Man. Being someone's girlfriend is harder than I thought._

"_***sigh***_Alright, fine. Feli's right. You guys will have to tag along. Thanks a lot, Rei."

"_Aw._ You're welcome, Yuuta. _***giggle***_"

"**Not you! The ghost!**"

"Huh? What did I do?" Rei asked.

"Rei…" I said with a facepalm.

"**Rei! There you are!**"

And then finally came Yu. Looking tried and angry (but mostly tired) at the same time.

_She must've been through hell..._

"Yu. I found Kat."

"Meow." Kat meowed.

"Yeah. I can see that. But did you really had to run off like that? I got lost several times looking for you. _Not to mention that I'm so wet and dirty. Why is there water coming out of me?_" Yu then started to whine.

"It's called sweat, Yu." I said.

"_Ew! Gross! Do humans do this "sweat" thing often?! Why are you people so dirty?!_"

"You people?!" Everyone else grew offended by that statement.

"Aw, geez. Here we go." I said with another facepalm. "Everyone, this is Yu. She's another friend of mine."

"Does she normally insults people like that?" Class Rep asked.

"That's…uh…"

"So, Rei." Rei asked. "Who's this girl? Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Huh?"

"**G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GIRLFRIEND?! I'M HIS TWIN SISTER!**" Yu shouted with a huge blush on her face.

"Yu. Why are you blushing?"

"**B-B-B-B-BECAUSE SHE JUST ASKED IF I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, REI!**"

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh? You two are twins? _That's interesting to know…_" Rei (the girl) started giggling as she moved even closer to Rei (the ghost). To the point where their arms were touching.

"_Tch. Why you little…_"

"Wait, I don't get it." Futaba said. "You guys are twins? But you're alive and he's dead. How does that work?"

"Uh…"

"I-It's a long story. Too long to explain right now. Maybe later, though." I said. Saving Yu from having to explain what happened to her.

"Uh…okay?"

"_Thanks, Feli._" Yu whispered to me.

"_You owe me big for this._"

"Uh, guys. Can we go now?" Rin asked. "I think people are starting to notice Rei for a different reason."

"_H-Holy crap…_"

"_Wh-What the hell? A-A floating cat?_"

"_I-Is he…A-A ghost kitty?_"

"Aw, geez." I said with my third facepalm for the day.

"Rei. Gimme Kat. These sweatboxes are starting to get creeped out."

"Sw-Sweatboxes?! What the hell?!" Naoko yelled. Ready to punch Yu for the insult.

"Hey! It's not like I like it or anything! Especially with these two lumps on my chest! I don't even remember them being so big!"

"_Th-They're…big?_" And at that moment, Rei and I had completely lost hope in everything. As we had both fell to the ground in angst.

"_K…Kuromi-senpai…_"

"_Y-Yeah, Rei?_"

"_Why does the world hate people like us?_"

"_I have no fucking idea._"

_**Author's Note:**_** A new character – Rei Uozumi! She's most likely going to be the last new character until Act 4 with…well, I'm not saying yet. You'll just have to wait.**

**The name Rei is a unisex name in Japan. So when I found out that Japanese girls can also be named Rei, it gave me the idea for this character.**

**Thanks for reading. Later. **


	7. Act 2-3 – Chatting With Other-Worlders

**Act 2-3 – Chatting With Other-Worlders**

The meeting spot for all of this was decided to be the restaurant. We were going to get something to eat in the process. So, it would be killing two birds with one stone.

…

At least, I think that's how the saying goes.

"We're here." The Okazaki siblings said.

"Welcome back, you two." Miki said.

"_Woah…_there's so many sweets here. It's like a sweets paradise." Looking over at the counter, we saw the 11-year-old trio eating pancakes while looking at the multiple sweets on display. With Chetta being the most interested.

"Pancakes and a bunch of other sweets and pastries. This is a pretty cool restaurant, Sir." Chu said to Satoshi.

"Why thank you, young lady. I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into making this place was it is today. I'm glad so many people feel the same way."

"Eh, I guess." Mandrake said. "Still wish you had some dirt here."

"Uh…"

"If you want dirt so badly, go find a park and get some." Chu said.

"What? You think I would find a park in this giant mess of a world? You're crazy, Chu."

"Mandrake does have a point, Chu." Chetta said. "We don't know this world all that well."

"Yeah, true."

_That goes double for me, to be honest._

"Hiya, guys!" Amitie cheered as she and Lidelle walked up to us.

"Yu? Rei? Where were you guys? We were looking for you everywhere." Lidelle said.

"I went looking for Kat." Rei said.

"Meow."

"And then I went looking for Rei." Yu added. "And I ended up running into Feli and her sweat factory friends."

"Seriously! You've got one more time…" Naoko grew angry at the insult again.

"I see." Lidelle said with a sweatdrop. "But…can they see Rei?"

"Apparently." I said. "But I'm not sure why."

"I may have an explanation." Lemres said as she and Mao now joined us. "But let's first introduce ourselves, shall we?"

"Aw, geez. More people? How many do you plan on telling, Feli?" Mao asked.

"I swear. This will be the last time."

_Hopefully…_

"_Whoa! _Holy crap, **it's Erica-chan!**" Rei yelled as she couldn't hold her excitement anymore.

"How do you and Erica-chan know each other, Kuromi-senpai?" Sanji asked.

"Mao Kuromi, AKA Erica-chan, is my older sister."

"**NO! WAY!**" Rei yelled. "**Kuromi-senpai, you're so lucky!**"

"**Right?!**" Futaba, Rin, and Amitie yelled.

"Am I really?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Soon after everyone received some food, the introductions and explanations began. With the former going first. Skipping all the ones we already know about, it was down to the three newbies.

"I'm Sanji Yukihara. Yuuta's long friend and classmate."

"I'm Rei Uozumi. Yuuta's other long friend and classmate. I like to piss him off."

"And she's really good at it…" Yuuta added.

"A-And I…w-well…" Class Rep looked over at the five of us with a nervous look on her face. While we responded with thumbs up and nods of confidence.

"Uh…I-I'm…I am Ichiko Nishikori. A class representative of Haranishi High School. Nice to meet you all." Class Rep said with a bow.

"Huh. Really?" Sanji asked.

"That's your name?" Rei asked.

Class Rep replied with a simple nod. Still recovering from having to use that name for the first time since she stole it.

_Just one of the many hurdles she's passed and has to pass. A lot like me._

"Well, then. Nice to officially meet you…Nishikori-senpai." Sanji said.

"Yeah. Same for me, Nishikori-senpai." Rei added.

"N-Nishikori-senpai?!" Class Rep then froze up in shock. Making one of us snap her back into reality. "O-Oh. M-My apologizes."

"_She really hasn't used that name before._" Hinata whispered.

"_She still has a long way to go._" Futaba whispered back.

"Hey, Lemres." I said. "You said that you know the reason why only these people can see Rei, right?"

"Oh, right." Lemres cleared his throat. "Well, to be completely honest…there could be many reasons why your friends can see Rei. It could be a special trait in their DNA that allows them to see him, it could be the fact that they've been exposed to your magic and thus letting them see Rei, or, and this seems most likely…"

"Yeah…" We were all anticipating the third reason to be some unexplained other-worldly thing.

But what we got was…

"They just simply believe in ghosts."

…

…

…

"Huh. Now that I think about it, I do believe in ghosts." Futaba said.

"Because of that ghost story we heard when we were younger, right?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah. That's it. That's probably the reason. That was scary as hell."

"Oh, yeah. That ghost story." Naoko said. "I remember you telling it during our class trip last year."

"_D-D-Damn that story. I-I-It gave me nightmares._" Hinata was currently in fear mode again.

"It was definitely 2spooky!" Rin cheered.

"Did you seriously just say that…?" Lidelle, Mao, Yu, and Chu asked. All four with sweatdrops.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you telling us that story last Halloween, Yuuta." Sanji said.

"Even I gotta admit. It was pretty terrifying." Rei added.

"Okay, now I'm curious. What is this story?" I asked.

"**F-Feli! D-Don't ask for that!**" Amitie was shaking in her shoes right now.

"Oh, grow up, Amitie. It's not like you've never seen a ghost before. Hell, one is here right no…where did Rei go?"

We looked around the restaurant to finally notice that Rei had disappeared. And if I had to guess…

"He went outside to play with his cat." Miki said.

"Of course…" Those of us that knew him gained a huge sweatdrop.

"And from the looks of it, Mandrake went with him." Chetta said. "Probably decided to go look for a part after all."

"Wow. I didn't think she would take me seriously." Chu said.

"**Chu!**" I yelled. "_***sigh***_ Just great. Now we gotta go look for them."

"Um…there is a park near my apartment. I could go check for you, Kuromi-san."

"Really? You'll do that, Class Rep?"

"I don't mind. Really, I don't. It's on my way home and I…I can't not help out a friend in need. I guess it's a thing that became a part of me since taking the Class Rep title." Class Rep then began rubbing the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

_The name thing is still bugging her. I can tell. But since she's willing to do this for me…_

"Alright. Thanks, Class Rep. I owe you one."

"Not a problem, Kuromi-san."

"Oh, um…Ichiko, was it?" Chetta asked. "If you're going after Mandrake, there's one thing you should _**really**_ know about her."

"And that is…" Naoko asked.

"If she's buried underground, **DON'T** pull her out."

"She'll let out an ear-piercing screech if you do." Chu added.

"An ear-piercing screech? Does that girl **WANT** to destroy our ears or something?" Hinata asked.

"It's just something she does. The two of us have never experienced it. But we did take her seriously when she told us the day we first met."

"I'm just too young to lose my hearing." Chetta said.

"Meow."

"I-I see…" Class Rep said with a sweatdrop. "Th-That shouldn't be a problem, though. Thank you for telling me, uh…Koneko-san."

"Ooh. Koneko-san…"

"_Hey, Feli._" Rin whispered to me. "_Does Chetta know that her last name literally means _"_Cat_"_?_"

"_Judging by her love for cats, I'm pretty sure it was intentional._"

"_I see. Really cute._"

_Of course, you would find it cute, Rin…_

"Well, I'm off. Thank you for the food."

"See you in class tomorrow." Futaba said as Class Rep then grabbed her bag and left the restaurant.

"Oh, yeah. It's my turn to cook dinner tonight." Sanji said.

"Wasn't it your turn last night?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah. But Nee-san's too lazy to do her share of the work. I always have to do it while she's either eating, sleeping, or getting fucked by her boyfriend."

"We seriously didn't need to know that last one…" Hinata said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I better go too." Rei said. "If I don't get home in the next 15 minutes, I'll have to wait outside for an hour until my parents finish fucking each other."

"Again. We didn't need to know that."

"Wow, seriously? They can fuck for an hour straight?"

"**Naoko!**"

"What? It's surprising. Considering how much the birth rate of Japan keeps dropping every year."

"She has a point." Rin said.

"**Wh-What do you know?!**" Hinata yelled at her.

"Anyway. Later, Yuuta." Sanji said.

"_Don't be doing any dirty things to Kuromi-senpai, okay?_" Rei teased.

"**L-Like hell, I would!**"

_Dirty things? Wh-What does she mean…_

"_***giggle***_ Oh, how I love seeing that face of yours. Later, Yuuta. Nice to meet you, everyone else." Sanji and Rei then grabbed their bags and left the restaurant. Leaving Hinata very uncomfortable from them talking about their family members having sex.

…

…

Great. Now, I'm getting uncomfortable.

"Well, those three seemed nice." Lemres said.

"Yeah, I guess. These better be the last ones you tell, Feli." Mao said.

"I promise. No more after this."

"Ichiko and Rei were pretty nice." Lidelle said.

"Yeah." Amitie said. "But you gotta admit, Sanji was pretty cute."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, he was."

"Don't tell me you two have a crush on Sanji." Yuuta said.

"_Well…_maybe a little." Both girls then giggled a little.

"Aw, geez."

"Are we going to be like that in the future, Chu?" Chetta asked.

"I hope not. It just seems pathetic."

"Shut up, Chu." Amitie and Lidelle retorted.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." Mao said. "I've got another _**long**_ day of acting to do tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. How's that going along?" I asked.

"Well…"

"**Wait! No! No spoilers, please!**" Futaba, Rin, Amitie, and Yu shouted in a panic.

"Right. I see." Mao gained a sweatdrop.

"It looks like you've got some true fans, Mao." Satoshi said.

"Yeah. Sure looks like it."

_**Author's Note:**_** After a 3-week hiatus, this story FINALLY continues! I'm so sorry for not doing this one for a long while. With me working on other stories plus me struggling with this one, it took up a lot of my time.**

**By the way, all previous chapters have been rewritten for this story. Some major. Some minor. But I highly suggest you read them. Just so you don't get lost throughout future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	8. Act 2-4 – Girl's Day Out

**Sig's POV**

"_***whine***__ I'm so bored!_"

"Get off my leg." I said to Peruvis as we were sitting in the park together.

"_But, Sig! I'm bored!_"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"_I don't know! Do some…demon crap or something!_"

"If you're bored, then why don't you do some devil crap or something?"

"_I'm all out of devil crap to do!_"

"_***sigh***_ Geez, you're hopeless." I said with a facepalm.

"She's a lot of things, Sig." Phoenix said as he came out of her back. "Hopeless is one of the nicer things."

"_Shut it, you damn wisp!_" Peruvis yelled.

It's been rather dull here as of late. Not much of an exciting summer vacation. Especially with Chu in that other world Feli was talking about. It's been three days since she snuck off and two days since I found out about it. I never realized just how quiet it is without her.

…

…

It sucks.

"You know. I was serious when I said that I was bored." Peruvis said.

"I know you were. You were whining just a second ago. And will you get off my leg, already?"

"Why, Sig? _Don't you want to stare at my tig 'ol bitties?_" She teased.

"N-No, I don't want to stare at them! Just get off me!" I then shoved her head off of my leg.

"Ow! Okay, sheesh. No need to use brute force."

"_***sigh***_ Sorry, okay? It's just…I'm worried about Chu."

"Oh, yeah. You said that she snuck off to that other world Feli knows about. I'm surprised she pulled it off."

"That girl's smarter than she looks." Phoenix said.

"Geez. Chu's first time in a different world." I said. "I knew this was coming, considering that it always happens to me. But even then, I'm still worried."

"It's not that bad, Sig." Peruvis said. "Chetta and Mandrake are with her. And that's including the five that left three days ago."

"Seven."

"Huh?" We looked at Phoenix.

"Seven. Yu & Rei went with them."

"How do you know that?"

"Kat told me."

"You can talk to Kat?" I asked.

"It's a lost soul thing."

"Huh." I wanted to question that statement. But decided not to.

"Well, anyway." Peruvis continued. "That just means that there are more people looking out for her."

"Yeah, but…"

"Ah, Sig. There you are." I then was interrupted by someone heading towards us. Someone I didn't really expect.

"Huh? Satan? You were looking for me?"

"It may sound abnormal, but yes. Indeed, I was."

"Wow."

"For the ruler of Puyo Hell to be looking for a dope like Sig, it has to be important, right?"

"Hey." I said to Phoenix.

"What? You are a dope."

"I second that." Peruvis said with a cheeky smirk.

"Don't make me hit you."

"Oh, indeed it is, Lost Soul. In fact, I actually have a proposition to offer."

"Seriously?" We all asked.

"***clears throat*** As you all know, the gothic lolita known as Feli has left for this other world she knows so much about. Along with her sister, Amitie, and even my sister Lidelle."

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." I said.

"And on top of that, Chu snuck off with them." Peruvis added.

"Yes, I am aware. Now, here's my proposition. Since we both have a family member currently in that other world, why don't we do a little check-up on them, shall we?"

"Huh? You mean…go to that other world?" I asked.

"What made you so interested all of a sudden?" Phoenix asked.

"What other reason do I have than to see how my little sister is doing, hm?"

"Well, basing on what Arle says a lot…"

"Hush, now. We don't need to involve her in this. This is just a thing between concerned older brothers. So, what do you say, Sig?"

"It…sounds promising." I said. "But how would even get there? Feli said that the only way is through an eclipse and those aren't really common."

"Ha. Do you really think that me, The Advent Primp, Satan-sama…ruler of Puyo Hell…is going to let a mere eclipse defy my powers? I can bypass its logic with no effort! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"Wow."

_That's Satan for you. Always finding ways to break logic._

"So. What do you say, Sig? Do you wish to go?"

"Well…"

"Hey, wait a sec! I wanna go, too!" Peruvis yelled.

"Why?"

"Duh! It's a completely different world! It happened to you a couple of times. I wanna see what it's like."

"Even I gotta admit. I'm interested, too." Phoenix said.

"_***chuckle***_ The more, there merrier, I always say." Satan said. "So, what will you do, Sig? Go to this other world and find Chu?"

"Well…" I sat there and thought about it. "…Since it's that easy, I guess we can…"

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**"

"Huh?"

When then saw Arle running up to us. Looking upset for some reason. Possibly related to Satan.

"Ha-Ha! Arly! What brings you here, my precious fiancé?"

"Okay, one. _**I'm not your fiancé!**_ And two. Don't think I don't know what you're up to. And dragging Sig into it, too."

"Ah. But there is nothing to fret about, Arly. Sig and I are just concerned about our little sisters, that is all."

"Please. You? Concerned about Lidelle? The only time you're concerned about her is when you're not chasing after me."

"Come now, Arle. That can't be true."

_It is. Lidelle's told us that numerous times._

"_***sigh***_ Whatever." Arle said. Then turned to face me. "Sig, I know you're worried about Chu and all. But should you really be accepting offers from **SATAN**, of all people?"

"It may sound weird, Arle. But if he really knows how to get to that other world without that eclipse thing Feli mentioned, then it shouldn't hurt, right? I just want to make sure Chu's doing alright."

"Yeah, but…"

"Please, Arle? Let me do this."

Arle went silent for a bit. Releasing a sigh as she facepalmed at my request. "Fine. But I'm coming with you guys."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, for starters…I don't trust you." Arle said to Peruvis.

"Hey!"

"And I **ESPECIALLY** don't trust you." She then said to Satan. "You going to a different world…no doubt you'll cause trouble. I'm going so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Do as you wish, Arly. You will see that there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well…I'll believe it when I see it."

"Very well. Then we shall all leave at midnight tonight. Don't be late, everyone. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Satan then disappeared in a bright light. Leaving us to ourselves to think about what we're going to do in a couple of hours.

"_***sigh***_ Damnit. I just know he's up to something. You better know what you're getting yourself into, Sig."

"It should be fine, Arle." I said. "I guess."

"Aw, geez." Arle facepalmed.

"What the hell did you meant by you not trusting me?" Peruvis asked.

"Seriously, Peruvis? It's super obvious."

"What is?"

"Your perverted actions will get yourself and Sig screwed over tenfold."

"Hey, I don't do perverted actions."

"Just a few minutes ago, you asked Sig if he wanted to stare at your tig 'ol bitties." Phoenix said.

"**Phoenix, you snitch!**"

"S-See?! Th-That's what I'm talking about!" Arle yelled with a faint blush on her face.

"What does it matter to you anyway, Arle? Are you **THAT** self-conscious about your itty-bitty-titties?"

"_What did you say?_"

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. _**Definitely **_not judging you on how flat-chested you are."

"**Y-You said that on purpose!**"

"Like I said. _**Definitely**_ not judging you, Arle. The majority of the girls in our class have boobs just as small as yours. So, there's nothing really to feel self-conscious about."

"_**Peruvis…**_" Arle got angry.

"Geez. Still upset? Sig, help me out here."

"I'm going home. You're on your own." I said as I began walking away from the two girls.

"**Wh-What?! Sig! Help me, damnit!**"

I continued to ignore the half-devil as I made my way home to pack a bag. Because in just hours, I'll be in a completely different world with Chu.

_Wonder if she's having fun…_

* * *

**Act 2-4 – Girl's Day Out**

**Futaba's POV**

"**Alright! A girl's day out on the town!**"

"Rin. Calm down." I said to her.

Although, she was right. It was just us girls today as we stood inside the Toyama Mall. The same mall where we took Feli for her first time. Though, I highly doubt she would remember that.

Right now, it was just me, Hinata, Naoko, Rin…along with Rei (the girl) and Class Rep. Inviting those two were kinda last-minute, but they were free so it didn't matter.

And, uh…speaking of Class Rep…

***20 MINUTES AGO…***

"U-Use my fake name again? Okazaki-san…"

"Come on, Class Rep. What happened yesterday was a good first step into finally gaining an identity. And I mean a real one. Not just "Class Rep"."

"But…But it's not mine. I stole it. What if the real Ichiko Nishikori finds out and comes after me?"

"Cl-Class Rep…" I said with a sweatdrop. "The chances of that happening are really low. Most people don't even bother finding out who stole their identity, to begin with."

"Well…yes, that is true. But still…"

"Give it a chance, Class Rep. You know that me and the others will help you out through it. Just trust us."

"You are really persistent, Okazaki-san. But…I guess you're right. It is about time I left my nameless life behind. It won't be easy, in the slightest, though."

"That's why we'll help you. In fact, part of the reason why we're doing this girl's day out thin is to help you get used to being called Ichiko Nishikori."

"What was the other part?"

I then started to blush a little.

"I-I, uh…n-need bigger bras."

"O-Oh. I-I see…" Class Rep then began staring at my chest.

"C-Can you please not stare at them?"

"S-Sorry, Okazaki-san. It's just…they're surprisingly big. What's your current size?"

"Um…" I started blushing even more. "I'm almost a D at this point."

"Size D? Impressive. I just past size C, myself."

"H-Hey. W-We're getting off-topic here."

"Right. My apologies."

It took a little while to calm down from talking about my breast size like that. But I was soon able to get myself together for the rest of the conversation.

"A-Anyway…we're just looking out for you. Since you had no one else to do so before. So, what do you say?"

"Okazaki-san…" Class Rep started shedding a few tears before wiping them away. "If only I had people like you around when I was younger. Maybe my life would've been different. To the point where I didn't have to steal someone else's. Thank you, Okazaki-san."

"You're welcome…Ichiko."

"Wh-What?!"

"Ichiko. That is your name, right?"

"H-Huh?! H-Hey, wait a second, Okazaki…"

"Oh, by the way. Just call me by my first name."

"Y-You're not even listening!"

"Trust me, Ichiko. This will help you in the future. Now let's go meet up with the others."

"B-But…_***sigh***_ Alright. If you say so…Futaba."

***PRESENT TIME***

I soon explained the first name bases to the others and they agreed with it (even though Rei has no idea about Ichiko's past). And now, we were waiting for the rest of the invited group to show up.

And they were talking a long ass time.

"_Ugh!_ Geez, where the hell is Feli?!" Naoko asked.

"Don't you remember? She had to get Amitie, Lidelle, and Yu from their hotel." Hinata said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't take this long. She knows how to get here right, Futaba?"

"She should know." I said. "But even then, she was only here for a month and hasn't been back for a year and a half. I don't really blame her if she got lost."

"So…Kuromi-senpai was born here, but somehow ended up in that Primp Town world? Does she still count as being Japanese?" Rei asked.

"Well, she has a Japanese last name. So, I guess it still counts."

"I see."

"Hey, guys!"

We then heard Feli's voice. And saw her, Amitie, Lidelle, and Yu heading our way.

"Geez, Feli. What took ya?" Naoko asked.

"Sorry for being late. Yu was being stubborn about the idea of shopping for clothes."

"Why would you be stubborn about that?" Hinata asked Yu.

"Hey, it's already annoying enough that I have to wear these clothes every day. Now I gotta get more? Such a pain."

"Yu…" Feli facepalmed.

"You have a problem with clothes?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, my God…**were you a nudist?!**" Rin asked.

"A what?" Yu looked confused.

***BONK***

"Ignore her. She's a nutcase." Hinata said after hitting Rin in the head.

"Okay?"

"Come on, Yu. Give it a chance." Amitie said to her. "After all, you decided to stay as a human."

"Yeah, but…"

"Wait…_**stay **_as a human? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Uh…"

"It ties in with that story that I said was too long to explain." Feli said nonchalantly. "No big deal."

_Well, I think it's a big fucking deal…_

"_***sigh***_ Whatever. Let's just go already."

"Where to first?" Lidelle asked.

"_Well…_I do know that Futaba needs new bras for her constantly growing titties. So, let's go there first."

"**N-Naoko!**" I grew a huge blush on my face. "**I-Ichiko, did you tell her?!**"

"I didn't say anything, Futaba. Araki-sa…I-I mean Naoko must've figured it out for herself."

"_***sigh***_ _Just fucking great._" I whispered to myself.

"You know. For a girl with some _**really**_ impressive racks, you're surprisingly sensitive." Naoko said.

"That's because I don't tease about other girl's breasts whether they're big or small."

"I just don't care about that sort of thing. It's stupid that a lot of girls are sensitive about it. Itty-bitty-titties are no _**big**_ deal. _***giggle***_"

"Screw you, C-cup." Feli, Amitie, Lidelle, Rin, and Rei said with pissed off tones.

* * *

The ten of us ended up going to a bunch of stores. Some, according to the Primp girls, are not even a thing in their own world. Like I was _**really**_ shocked to hear that they don't have a gaming store. Or video games, in general.

"Seriously? You don't have **ANY** video games?" I asked Feli.

"Nope. But we do know this boy named Maguro who's an expert on them. He somehow plays them in his own world."

"His own world? You mean he's not from that Primp world?"

"No. He comes from a place called Suzuran City. I've been there once. And honestly, it looked a lot like this Toyama place."

"Wow. That's…interesting." I said. My interest peeked from hearing this fact.

_Could there be another world similar to Japan? Like…a parallel world?_

"Eh. I guess."

"By the way. I'm actually shocked that you know the name of the district."

"Mao told me. She said that she lived here before reuniting with me."

"Huh. I see."

Hours later, we all grew hungry (with Yu complaining that humans getting hungry and Naoko wanting to punch her for throwing an insult in the mix). And so, we went to the food court for something to eat and to just talk a bit.

One particular conversation was…

"Wait, hold on. So, how do you say it?"

"Mahō Shōjo Amai Pai Monika-chan's no Kokoro-Ippai Kiseki no Chiryō-hō Derakkusu." Rin was trying to teach Amitie how to say "Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe" in Japanese.

"Uh…wow."

And it looks like she's struggling.

"Come to think about it, won't the anime be broadcasted in Japanese?" Hinata asked.

"**Wh-What?! Y-You mean I'll be sitting through the 3-part anniversary special not knowing what's going on?!**"

"Calm down, Amitie." Naoko said. "I'm sure you can just turn on the subs."

"Naoko, this is Japan." I said. "If we turn on the subs, they'll just be in Japanese."

"Oh. Right." Naoko said with a sweatdrop.

"You mean there isn't any English in this world?" Feli asked.

"There is." Ichiko said. "But very few people speak it on a daily bases. The only place I can think of that would have English subs is…America."

"_Ugh._ Damnit." The rest of us Japanese girls complained.

"What's America?" The Primp girls asked.

"A fucking mess of a country."

"I-I see…" The girls then gained a sweatdrop.

"_***sigh***_ Well, we'll just have to think of something before part one airs." I said.

"Doesn't Mao-san know Japanese?" Rei asked. "Maybe she can teach her."

"Uozumi-san…I-I mean Rei-san. I highly doubt one can learn any amount of Japanese in just two days." Ichiko said.

"R-Right. That does sound impossible."

"_***whine* I'm not gonna know a damn thing what's happening!**_" Amitie yelled.

"Well, maybe we can learn some of it, Amitie." Rin said. "Let's try saying Monica-chan again."

"_***sigh***_ I guess. Wh-What was it again?"

"Here, I wrote it down." Lidelle said.

"Thanks, Lidelle. You might want to see this too, Yu."

"It's fine. I'm good."

"Huh?"

"How are you good? You're saying that you can say it perfectly?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah, sure. ***clears throat* **Mahō Shōjo Amai Pai Monika-chan's no Kokoro-Ippai Kiseki no Chiryō-hō Derakkusu."

"H-Holy crap! Th-That was perfect!" I yelled in shock.

"**Yu! How do you this Japanese language?!**" Amitie yelled.

"I've been watching these television shows this world has. They're in this world's native language so I learned from that. It was actually pretty simple."

"Oh, really? Prove it." Rei said.

"Fine, I will." Yu then cleared her again. "Watashi ga okonatta ta no subete no sekai no uchi, koreha tada kūrudenakereba narimasen. Sore wa totemo ōkiku...Mirai-tekidesu."

"She said "Out of all of the other worlds I've been to, this one just has to be the coolest. It's so big and...futuristic."." I translated.

"Woah." Amitie said.

"Mata, mahō shōjo suu~ītīpaimonika no hātofurumirakurukyuaderakkusu no supesharu o tanoshiminishiteimasu. Kono anime ga watashitachi no sekai ni atta koto o hontōni negatte imasu."

"Now she said "I also can't wait to watch the specials to Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe. I really wish this anime thing was in our world."."

"Impressive." Lidelle said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Feli added.

"_***giggle***_ Soshite mottomo jūyōna no wa, otōto o yūwaku shiyou to suru Rei-chan no o shiri o hontōni keritai nodesu."

"**Y-You wanna go, you little bitch?!**" Rei yelled out.

"W-Wait, what did she say?!" Amitie asked.

"_***sigh***_ She just said that she wants to kick Rei's ass for having a crush on her brother." I translated.

"Y-You fell in love with a ghost?!" Hinata asked Rei.

"Hey, I can't help it. He's cute."

"Fushidarana on'na." Yu said.

"_What did you call me?!_"

_I am __**NOT**__ translating that…_

"_***sigh***_ Fiddlesticks. I'm gonna go get more soda. Maybe quenching my thirst some more would help me…"

"H-Hey, Amitie. Look…"

***CRASH***

"…out." I trying telling her.

"_Ouchie._ Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I…"

"Ammy."

"Huh?" Amitie looked up at the boy she just ran into. And she, along with Feli, Lidelle, and Yu…well, they were totally surprised.

"**S…Sig?!**"

"Sig?" We were all confused.

"You girls know this guy?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah!" Feli yelled. "He's from our world!"

"**WHAT?!**" We all shouted.

_Well, this just got interesting…_

**End of Act 2**

_**Author's Note:**_** A girl's day out to the mall started out normal…until they ran into…Sig? Why would he be here all of a sudden? Find out in Act 3. Coming soon.**

**I think I'm starting to regain some of this confidence that I lost a few days ago. I actually had fun writing this chapter. So much so, that I can possibly go back to a story that I haven't touched in a good long while. It just needs to be finished.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	9. Act 3-1 – Tomodachi Turn Up

**Act 3 Prologue **

**Lily's POV**

"_***sigh***_"

"You seemed troubled, Lily. Is something bothering you?"

"Harmony-senpai…was it really a good idea to let those three go back to that other world?"

"My, my. Are you worried about them, Lily?"

"W-Well…not exactly. I'm not too worried about the Kuromi sisters since they are from that world. Still kinda shocking, to be honest."

"_***giggle***_ Indeed, it is. It was hard for me to believe myself when I first gained word of it. But as I took a closer look at Feli and her ex-stepmom, the differences were…dramatically noticeable. So to speak."

"I see. But there are still Miss Amitie and Miss Lidelle. I don't understand how Melody-senpai and Yumi were okay with it."

"You're forgetting, Lily…those two experienced that world, as well. It was rather bold of them. Running off there to apologize to Feli."

"Yes. I must agree."

_Though, it was truly a shock that Miss Feli came back. And then brought Miss Mao with her, too. Who would've thought that she was born in that world…_

"Why bring this up, Lily?" Harmony-senpai asked.

"Well…up until a year and a half ago, I had no idea that Primp and that other world were so easily connected. I remember us finding it by chance back in high school."

I then went silent for a good while. Trying to hold in my tears.

"That day…when we had to say goodbye to…"

"Ily?"

"Yeah. Her."

"I-I see…" Now Harmony-senpai went silent for a while. "Lily…I didn't think that you missed your doppelgänger."

"Well, up until a year and a half ago, she never came to mind. When Miss Feli and the others returned…pretty much confirming that the world is still accessible…"

"Lily…I know what you're thinking. You know you can't do such a thing."

"I know, Harmony-senpai. But…having the knowledge that I could go see her again, knowing the consequences that can happen if I do…I know it sounds selfish of me, I just want to ignore that damn rule and go see her. Ily Nakamura. My doppelgänger."

"Lily…"

"This is a new side of you, meow." Popoi said. "Back then, you hated your doppelgänger, meow."

"W-Well…yes. I did. My parents treated her like a second daughter and everyone else found her more popular than me. Who wouldn't get annoyed at that?"

"Good point, meow."

"But…you know…I did get to know her more. Despite being a doppelgänger, she's actually quite different from me. Hated everything I liked and liked everything I hated."

I then went silent for a bit. Thinking about what I just said.

"Almost a lot like…"

***INSERT RINGTONE HERE***

"Hello?"

"_Lily! Where are you?! I need your help with something!_"

"What is it, Miss Raffina?"

"_I can't get Raina to be more lady-like!_"

"Seriously, meow?"

"Popoi, shush." Harmony-senpai covered the cat puppet's mouth.

"Miss Raffina…why are you trying to make Miss Raina more lady-like? It seems like an impossible task. Based on what you told me when you brought her home that night."

"_I know but…just thinking of what those stores are like in that world Feli was talking about…wondering about possible fashion experts like me existing… it's all driving me crazy! I need someone like that over here and Raina's the only one I got!_"

"Why not Miss Amira or Mistress Sara?"

"_Are you sure __**YOU'RE**__ not the one going crazy, Lily?_"

"Watch yourself, Miss Raffina…" I said in a slightly pissed off tone.

"_S-Sorry, Lily._"

"_***whine***__ I don't wanna wear this! I want my regular clothes!_" I could hear Miss Raina whining in the background.

"_Raina, just give it a chance…__**DON'T TAKE IT OFF HERE!**_"

"_I don't wanna know fashion! It's too difficult! I'm getting my own clothes!_"

"_**H-HEY, WAIT! DON'T FLOAT AROUND THE MANSION IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!**__***sigh***__ I gotta got Lily! Hurry back!_" Miss Raffina then hung up the phone and I laid back on the bench in exhaustion."

"_***giggle***_ It's Lily and Ily 2.0."

"Shut up, Harmony-senpai." I said to her. "I better go back and deal with…whatever it is those two are doing. It was nice having this talk with you."

"Lily…you're not going to do anything drastic involving that world, are you?"

_I wish._

"_***sigh***_ No, Harmony-senpai. I know that if I do, I'll doom us all. It was just a thought, that's all."

"Well, good. Then it was nice talking with you too, Lily."

We both went our separate ways for the day handling our own business.

_Lily & Ily 2.0…she isn't wrong about that…_

* * *

**?'s POV**

"_Another world…so easily connected…__***giggle***__ Well, that's interesting. And from the sound of it, it doesn't sound all too powerful unlike here. I could take control of it in 5 seconds flat._"

I then went silent for a bit.

"_But…there's still her. I didn't expect her of all people to know about other worlds connected to this one. She'll definitely get in my way again._"

…

…

…

"_This time, though…I will kill her. I'll kill her and anyone who gets in my way! __**My dream of Armageddon will finally come to be!**__**Nyahahahahahaha!**_"

***clears throat***

"_But still…how do I get to this other world? Easily connected, my ass._"

"Damnit, Sig! I can't believe you freaking ditched me like that!"

"_Now what?_"

I looked over from the tree I was standing in to see the demon and devil duo walking together. The demon looking annoyed at the devil again.

_How the hell does he put up with her?_

"Hey, you're the one who called Arle flat-chested 3 times in just 20 seconds. I wanted no part of that."

"Well, she is flat-chested. Most of the girls in our class are. I'm just saying that they shouldn't be self-conscious about it."

"I'm a boy. And even I know that's not as easy as it sounds."

"Not everyone can have big titties like me, Sig. _***giggle***_"

_When I start my_ _Armageddon, I'm killing her first…_

"Anyway. You excited to go to that other world tonight?"

"_Huh?! What did she say?!_"

"I guess. Still can't believe Satan gave us the offer in the first place. Maybe he is up to something."

"Aw, who cares? We're gonna have our summer vacation in a different world! Pretty freaking sweet, right?!"

"Eh. I guess."

I then watched the two walk off. Gaining a huge sadistic grin on my face.

"_So, those two are going as well? And Satan is taking them? __***giggle***__ No surprise that he knows how to get here. And I just found my free ride! __**Nyahahahahahaha!**_"

Then disappeared from the tree at high speeds. Excited for my plan to take action once more.

_After tonight…that world is screwed beyond compare. __***giggle***_

* * *

**Act 3-1 – Tomodachi Turn Up**

"_Mmm…_Wow. This BLT thing's pretty good. Can't believe we don't have this back home."

"If you think that's good, then wait till it's lit on fire." Rin said to Sig.

"Huh. Interesting."

"Sig!" I yelled. "Put the damn sandwich down and tell us why the hell you're here!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I came to see Chu."

"Chu? You know her?" Naoko her.

"She's my sister."

"S-Seriously? You two look nothing alike."

"Especially with your different colored-eyes." Rei added. "By the way, that's a pretty badass arm. What cosplay store did you get that done at?"

"Cosplay? What's that?"

"Rei-san. I don't think they have cosplay in their world." Ichiko said.

"What? Then whoever drew that arm is pretty damn talented."

"This is real. It's my actual arm."

…

…

…

"S-Seriously? How's that possible?" Naoko asked.

"Because I'm a demon."

…

…

…

"_**OH, WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!**_" Hinata whined in a mix of shock, fear, and rage.

"_So. Fucking. Badass._" Naoko, Rin, and Rei said in pure amazement.

"There he goes again answering questions so nonchalantly…" Lidelle said as she, Yu, Amitie, and I all gained a sweatdrop.

"Sig. How and when did you get here?" I asked.

"We came through a portal sometime last night." Sig said before taking another bite of Rin's BLT.

"A-A portal? L-Last night?"

"Wait, did you say "we"? Did other people come with you?" Amitie asked.

Sig went silent for a second as he stared at his sandwich. Knowing him, either he's _**really**_ thinking about it, or…

"_Zzz…_"

"**H-He fell asleep?!** **W-With his eyes open?!**" Hinata shouted again.

"_So cool…_" Naoko, Rin, and Rei were amazed again.

"Uh…Feli-san. This boy is…" Ichiko said to me.

"_***sigh***_ Yeah, I know. This is actually normal."

"N-Normal?" Both she and Futaba asked.

"Sig! **Sig! Wake up!**" I yelled while snapping my fingers in front of him.

"H-Huh? Oh. I fell asleep."

"_***sigh***_ Your narcolepsy never ceases to surprise me, Sig."

"He has narcolepsy?" Futaba asked.

"It's been that way since he was young." Amitie explained. "He would fall asleep at the most random and unpredictable times."

"Sleeping while sitting. Sleeping while standing. Sleeping while laying down." Lidelle went through a list.

"Sleeping mid-conversation." I added.

"Sleeping during my puns." Yu said.

"_They probably weren't funny…_" Rei whispered.

"_**What did you say?!**_"

"Point is, he sleeps a lot." I continued.

"I see…" Futaba looked like she was completely lost.

"A demon boy with narcolepsy. This Primp world is really interesting, Feli-san." Ichiko said.

_You can say that again…_

"So, Sig. You didn't answer our question before."

"Huh? Oh, right. I came here with a few others. But I think we got separated once we got out of that portal. Not sure where they are."

"Who did you come here with?" Amitie asked.

"Peruvis."

"_***sigh***_ Of course, she would tag along." Amitie grew annoyed. She doesn't hate Peruvis or anything. It's just a love thing.

"Arle."

"Really? Arle's here?" I asked. "I didn't think she had any interest in coming here."

"And Satan."

"**Wh-What?! Satan?! He came here, too?!**" Lidelle yelled in shock.

"It was his idea. Said that he wanted to check up on you."

"**Oh, as if! He must be planning something!**"

"Huh. Arle said the same thing."

"Uh…why is the last guy named Satan?" Futaba asked.

"I'll explain that one later. For now, we should go look for them. Hopefully, they're still inside this mall."

"How's about we split up to cover more ground?"

"Fine by me." I then turned to Amitie and Lidelle. "But you two would have to go. I gotta call Mao and Lemres and tell them what's going on."

"Alright. I'll go look for Arle." Amitie said.

"I'll come with you, Amitie." Rin said.

"Yeah, me too." Yu added.

"I'll go find Peruvis." Sig said. "Who knows what she could be up to in this place…"

"This Peruvis girl sounds interesting. I'm tagging along with Sig." Naoko said.

"I second that." Rei added.

"And I think it's best if I looked for Satan. Hopefully, before he does something." Lidelle said.

"_***sigh***_ Despite the many questions that I have right now, I'll help you out, Lidelle." Hinata said.

"I will help out as well, Lidelle-san." Ichiko added.

"Let's see…" Futaba said while looking at her phone. "The mall closes in 2 hours. So, that's how long we have to find them. Good luck, everyone."

"Right." Everyone then left. Leaving Futaba and me alone at the table as I thought to myself just what the hell is going on.

"_Ugh! Damnit!_" I yelled as I slammed my head onto the table. "_This is like the third time we've gotten unexpected company! How the hell am I gonna explain this to Mao?!_"

"_***giggle***_ Sounds like you can never escape the craziness of your world, Feli."

"_I will kick your ass…_" I said tot Futaba in a threatening tone.

* * *

**Naoko's POV**

So it was me, Rei, and this Sig guy as we started looking around the mall for this Peruvis girl. I don't have a clue on what she looks like. But I guess Sig will tell us once we do find her.

And besides…I've got more important things to know about.

"So, you're Chu's older brother, huh? Never in my life did I think I would meet a family of demons."

"A lot of people say that when they first meet either me or Chu." Sig said. "I guess demons aren't really that common anymore."

"Well…they're not common here. So, you kinda gotta expect that."

"I guess."

"So." Rei said. "With you and Chu being demons, can you do a whole bunch of demonic spells and crap?"

"Yeah. A whole bunch of them."

"**No way! You just gotta show me! Right now, even!**"

"Right now?" Sig went silent for a second. "I don't think that's a good idea. Don't want people to freak out."

"_Aw, damnit!_"

_I know. I was thinking the same thing._

"Don't worry, Rei." I said. Then turned to face Sig. "Once we find this Peruvis girl, we wanna see all of your demon spells. That a deal?"

"Sure. Fine by me, uh…"

"Oh, right. I'm Naoko Araki."

"I'm Rei Uozumi."

"Huh. Nice to meet you, Naoko and Rei." Sig said with a smile. It looked unamused. But hey, I don't judge.

After a few minutes, we came across the arcade. There, we saw a whole bunch of guys circling around this one machine yelling in amazement and excitement.

"What's going on here?" Rei asked.

"Not sure." I said before walking up to one of the guys there. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Some girl's on the new Guitar Rhythm game and making it her bitch! She's topped every past score so far and is now on Super Expert difficulty!"

"S-Seriously?! No one's been able to last 10 seconds on Super Expert!"

"Well, she's defying the odds now! She's so good! A Goddess, even!"

"She must be someone who's played guitar before." Rei said.

"I'm going ahead." Sig said as he made his way upfront.

"H-Huh? H-Hey, Sig! Wait up!" I called out.

We managed to get closer to the game and saw who it was that was dominating it to the ground. A purple-haired girl with purple markings all over her body and a single black horn coming out of the right side of her head.

And if I had to guess…

"Hey, Sig." I said to him. "Is this…"

"Yep. That's Peruvis."

"I see."

_Damn this girl! She's so fucking good!_

* * *

_Cyber talking_

_Cybersex is on the line_

_New desire!_

_Take me higher_

_Boost me higher with your mind_

_Set me on fire!_

_Get the satellite!_

_If you want to see me_

_Talking on the net!_

_I know the way you like it_

_Get your credit cards!_

_'Cause I need no money_

_All I wanna get is you, baby!_

* * *

_Seriously? Running in the '90s is a Super Expert song? I didn't even know SNK had the rights to use this song._

The song went on for about a minute. Peruvis ending it with a single big strum of the fake guitar.

_***Anata wa yuremasu!**_ _**Manten!***_

"**She got a perfect score!**"

"**On Super Expert, too!**"

"**This girl…she's amazing!**"

The crowd couldn't contain themselves at what they just witnessed. No one has ever beaten a Super Expert song since this game had released 3 months ago. And not only did this girl did so, but she even got a perfect score.

_Other-worlder or not, that's pretty impressive._

"_***giggle***_ Thank you! Thank you! Glad I was able to entertain you guys!" The girl cheered.

"Peruvis."

"Huh? Hey, Sig! Did you see me up there? I made that game my bitch! Whatever that means."

"Right. You're good as always, Peruvis."

"So, uh…who are these girls, Sig? _Starting up a harem or something?_" Peruvis teased.

"No, you pervy idiot. They were helping me look for you."

"Hello, Peruvis." I said. "I'm Naoko Akari and this is Rei Uozumi. We heard that you guys got separated while coming here and so we started a few search parties."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Well, anyway…I'm Peruvis Ryley. I'm half-devil and half-tortured soul."

"And 100% pervert."

"**Wh-Why do you keep saying that?!**" Peruvis yelled at the white ghost thing that came out of her back.

"Because it's true." He and Sig said.

"**D-Damn, you two!**"

"Wh-Whoa! Wh-What's with the ghost coming from your back, Peruvis?!" Rei asked.

"_***evil-like chuckle***_ The name's Phoenix. I'm a soul that lives inside her body. I keep her alive due to a deal we had a long time ago."

"A deal?" We both asked.

"I-It's rather personal to me. So, I really don't want to talk about it." Peruvis said.

"Despite her current personality, this girl's gone through a lot. So, asking her about her past wouldn't be a good idea." Phoenix said.

"I see."

_***Chūi, kaimono kyaku. Toyama mōru wa 1-jikan-go ni heiten shimasu. Shoppingu o shūryō suru sai ni hago chūi kudasai.***_

"What?" Sig asked.

"What's with the gibberish?" Peruvis asked.

"It's not gibberish, it's Japanese. This world's main language." I said. "We'll explain it along the way. Just follow us."

"Alright. This game's kinda boring, anyway. I heard people saying that it was on Super Expert mode, but…even then, it was too easy."

"_Not for the millions of people who've failed at it._" Rei and I retorted with a tone of envy in our voices.

_It just has to be an other-worlder thing, right? Please? Let it be that._

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Woah! This mall's bigger than I thought it was! Are they all this big?!" Amitie asked me.

"Probably. I've only been to two malls in my lifespan. Here and then another one in Shibuya."

"Shibuya?" She and Yu asked.

"Oh, my God! You girls haven't been to Shibuya?! It's the best place for teens like us! So much fun stuff to do! We are **SO** going there before you go back!"

"Is it really that fun?" Yu asked.

"Trust me! It'll be the best moment you've ever had in this world!" I then went silent for a bit. "Well…besides the Monica-chan special, of course!"

"_Two more days…_" We all said eagerly.

Amitie, Yu, and I were down in one section of the mall looking for their friend Arle. I'm actually pretty excited to meet her. Besides the three that we originally met, I've always to see what kind of people Feli knows in this Primp world. Hell, someday I wanna go to that other world and see for myself!

_Nakamura-sensei probably won't agree to it, but I don't care!_

"So. What does this Arle girl look like, huh?" I asked.

"Well…" Amitie said. "She's around our height, has orange hair, loves wearing blue, and uh…"

"She's got this tomboyish aura around her." Yu added.

"Oh, yeah. She's a **HUGE** tomboy. Despite her denying it."

"_Ooh._ A tomboy from a different world. Now I _**really**_ can't wait to meet her!"

"Well hopefully, she's still here. She tends to go a little overboard whenever we end up in a different world."

"Wait…you mean this isn't the first time?"

"Hardly." Both girls said.

_Just how often does this happen?_

Minutes later, we reached a well-known part of the mall. It has a ramen stand that serves some of the best ramen in Toyama. It's normally **PACKED** with people. Making it hard to get some. And I can see why.

"_Ooh!_ The Ramen Stand's open today! I'm totally gonna get some!" I yelled.

"Ramen? What's that?" Yu asked.

"You guys don't have ramen, either? Man, are you missing out! It's a noodle dish served with meat-like broth, flavored with soy sauce or miso, and often has pork topped on it. There's so many of them all across Japan. And each of them are _**SO**_ good!"

"Well…I'm not sure what some of that stuff is, but it does sound really good." Amitie said. "Hey, Rin. Can we go get some?"

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Arle?" Yu asked.

"Come on, Yu. One detour wouldn't hurt." I said. "Trust me, you're gonna **LOVE** it!"

"Well…okay. Let's get whatever this ramen is!"

"Yeah!" Amitie and I cheered.

For some odd reason. The stand wasn't as packed as it usually is. Which is odd, because Sundays are normally impossible to get any ramen from here. Granted, there's still a bunch of people here. But not as much as there should be.

_I wonder what's with the sudden change…_

We sat on a trio of stools sitting next to each other while gaining a view of the kitchen in front of us.

"_***sniff* *sniff***__ Wowie. It really does smell good…_" Amitie said.

"_Yeah, no kidding. My mouth is drooling…_" Yu added.

"_***giggle***_ See, I told you girls." I said. "Sumimasen. Chikinrāmen o 3-pai moraemasu ka?"

"Hai. Sugu ni kimasu." The chef replied.

"W-Wait, what did you say?" Amitie asked while looking completely lost.

"Oh, I ordered the chicken ramen for all of us. It's the most common flavor."

"I see…" She then grew a sad look.

"You're still worried about the special, huh?"

"_***whine***__ It's not fair! I'm gonna be the only one who isn't gonna know what's going on! It totally freaking sucks!_"

"Amitie…"

"Huh? Amitie? Is that you?"

"Huh?" We all turned to the person sitting next to me. A girl with orange hair, blue clothes, and was about the same height as us. And seeing as how we were looking for a person with such a description, I just couldn't believe our luck.

"Arle! There you are!"

"We were looking for you." Yu said.

"You're here too, Yu? I didn't know you were interested in this world."

"The same could be said about you, Arle." Yu gained a sweatdrop.

"Hey, Arle. This is our friend Rin Sugihara. She was helping us look for you."

"Nice to meet you, Arle." I said.

"The same to you, Rin. I'm Arle Nadja. A magical sorceress who loves going on adventures!"

"Whoa! A magical sorceress?! So, you know a bunch magical girl spells like Erica-chan?!"

"Uh…Erica-chan?"

"That's Mao, remember?" Amitie said.

"O-Oh, yeah. I remember. Well, I guess we're kinda similar. Seeing as how we're both "magical girls" or something like that."

"_So cool!_" I squealed.

"So, why did you come here, Arle? You didn't seem all that interested when it was brought up in class that day."

"Well, I originally wasn't. If you know me, I was done traveling to different worlds for a while."

_So, this really isn't the first time they've been to a different world?!_

"But yesterday…o-or today. I'm still confused about the time. A-Anyway, I heard that Satan was looking for Sig. Which, of course, got me suspicious. So, I followed him to the park where Sig and Peruvis were and overheard them talking. When Satan said that he wanted to come to this world, I knew he was up to something. So, I tagged along to watch him. But at some point, we got separated while inside that damn portal of his and now I can't find him anywhere! _***sigh***_ Just great."

"So, Satan really is here. I wonder how Lidelle's going to deal with him?"

"Why would Lidelle deal with a guy named Satan?" I asked.

"It's complicated…" Was all the three girls said.

_That's doesn't sound good…_

"Anyway…" Arle continued. "I ended up looking for him for a couple of hours and then gave up. I then found this place and figured it was something to eat. But I have no idea what it is and I can't understand what these people are saying."

_***growl***_

"_And I'm so hungry, too…_"

_So, Arle doesn't know Japanese either, huh? I could help her out a little._

"Sumimasen. Betsu no chikinrāmen o chūmon ni tsuika shite kudasai."

"Hai. Sugu ni kimasu." The chef said.

"W-Woah! Wh-What was that?!" Arle asked me.

"That was Japanese, the main language of this world. A lot of people here use that and not English. So, there might have been a bit of a language barrier when you tried to order some ramen."

"Woah…this Japanese thing sounds so cool! I so wanna learn it!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Arle." Amitie said.

"I learn it perfectly fine." Yu said.

"**You don't count!**"

"Hey, by the way…what's this "ramen" you said earlier?" Arle asked.

"Oh, that. It's super good. Trust me, you'll love it." I said.

"Okay, I guess."

"Chūmon suru!" The chef said as he placed four bowls of chicken ramen in front of us.

"Arigatōgozaimashita." I said.

"Woah. So this is…ramen?" Amitie asked.

"It really does look good." Yu said.

"If you think it looks good, then wait until you **TASTE** it."

I showed the three girls how to use chopsticks and told them to slurp as loud as they can possibly could. As a way to show respect.

We each took one big slurp of ramen and then the other-worldly trio went dead silent in shock.

"Well?" I asked.

"_Holy…_" Amitie said.

"_Freaking…_" Yu said.

"_Crap…_" Arle said.

…

…

…

"**THIS IS SO DAMN DELICIOUS!**" They all yelled in pure joy.

"_***giggle***_ See? I told you." I said with a smile.

The four of us continued to eat the bowls of ramen together. Slurping away the deliciousness as we made yet another memory of being reunited.

"_***sigh***__ So good._"

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Okay serious, Lidelle. You really gotta explain to us how do you know the freaking ruler of Hell." I said to her as she, Ichiko, and I were walking through one part of the mall looking for a guy named Satan.

And honestly…I'm freaking terrified right now! If this really is _**the**_ Satan that I'm thinking about…the ruler of Hell, the demon king, the most evil being known to mankind…

…

…

…

_**GAH! WHY THE HELL DID I AGREE TO THIS?!**_

"Well…it's actually kinda complicated." Lidelle said.

"How complicated are we talking about?" Ichiko asked.

"Well…I was hoping to wait until we find everyone. But I guess I can tell you two early. If it will calm Hinata down."

"C-Calm? Wh-What do you mean, Lidelle? I-I'm totally calm. N-Nothing to worry about."

"Hinata-san…you're stuttering." Ichiko said with a sweatdrop.

"I-I'm fine, Ichiko. R-Really, I am. J-Just tell us already, Lidelle."

"Uh…right." I can tell that Lidelle didn't believe me for a second. But I guess she realized that there was no point in continuing this any further. So, she didn't bother.

_Although, I kinda wish she did a little…_

"So, um…I guess I'll just start with my name."

"Your name?" We both asked.

"Well, what I mean is…my name is Lidelle Namanari. The Demonic Princess of Hell."

…

…

…

"Y-You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"I'm not. And I can prove it, too." Lidelle then spawned two black wings from her back and began flying off the ground.

And it was at that moment…my mind had shattered.

"_H-Holy shit…L-Lidelle is the…D-Demonic Princess…_"

"That was some totally unexpected information." Ichiko said.

"You two seem oddly calm about it." Lidelle said.

"_I-I'm just trying to process it, that's all…_" I said while trying to hold myself up with a nearby pillar.

"I see."

"So, uh…Lidelle-san. What does you being the Demonic Princess have to do with finding Satan? Is he you arch-nemesis?" Ichiko asked.

"No, um…he's my brother."

"_**Gaaaaaaah….**_" I felt my mind shattered even more.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata?" Lidelle asked me.

"_Y-Yep. St-Still trying to…p-p-process it all. D-D-Don't mind me. Hahahaha…_"

_I'm not okay! I've freaking lost my sense of reality! Futaba! What did you drag me into?!_

"_A-Anyway…_***clears throat*** Let's just find this guy before the mall closes, shall we?"

"_Sh-She did a quick 180…_" Lidelle and Ichiko said with a sweatdrop.

After giving myself some time to restore my brain, we continued on and ended up dead center of the mall. Where it splits into the other sections.

"Wow. So this mall's **THIS** huge?" Lidelle asked.

"Yeah. It's the biggest in Toyama." I said. "Not to mention the only one."

"Do you not have malls in your world, Lidelle-san?" Ichiko asked.

"Not really. We have small shops and restaurants, but nothing this big. Primp itself is just a small town."

"I see. I never did think I would be learning about other worlds. Let alone being told that they actually exist."

_I had the same thought a year and a half ago, Ichiko…_

_***squealing***_

_***more squealing***_

_***maxed out squealing***_

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's coming from over there." Ichiko said while pointed ahead of us.

What we were looking at was a group of girls (about our ages) circling around this one guy with long green hair and…a Hawaiian shirt?

_A foreigner, perhaps?_

"_***squeal* He's so handsome!**_"

"_**And so charming! My heart can't stop pounding for him!**_"

"_**Please! Be my boyfriend!**_"

"**No! be MY boyfriend!**"

"**He's mine! I saw him first!**"

"Now now, ladies. There's no need to fight. You can all have your time with the strong, strapping, madcapping monarch of darkness! The gorgeous and sexy! The Advent Primp, Satan-sama! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"_What…the…hell?_" Ichiko and I were dumbfounded by what we were looking at.

"_***sigh***_ _Damnit. There he goes again._" Lidelle said with a facepalm.

"L-Lidelle…a-are you saying…" I said to her.

"Yep. That's Satan. My brother."

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"He's a lot more…douchebag-like…than I imagined." Ichiko said.

"Yeah, that's normal. He isn't threatening in the slightest. Kinda ironic considering that he's the ruler of Hell."

"Kinda?" Ichiko and I gained a sweatdrop.

"Anyway. I'll go get him. I know how to deal with stuff like this."

"Uh…okay."

The two of us watched as Lidelle made her way through the crowd of squealing girls to her brother. With no hesitation whatsoever.

_She must be a pro at this…_

"Now. Who shall be first to experience true romance under a starry night sky?"

"Me."

"**Gah!** L-Lidelle! I-I didn't think I would find you so soon. You had me worried and…"

"Yeah, yeah. Can it and come with me." Lidelle then pulling the guy by his arm and dragged him away from the crowd.

"Wh-What?! N-Now?! B-B-But…**H-Hey, wait! Lidelle!**"

"_**No! Satan-sama!**_" The girls whined in sadness.

"Wait for me, ladies! Your lovely Satan-sama will soon return! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"What a douche…" Ichiko and I said.

"Okay, we can go now." Lidelle said nonchalantly as she walked past us. Still dragging the ruler of Hell behind her.

"H-Hinata-san…is this normal?"

"It is now, Ichiko. It is now."

* * *

**Futaba's POV**

"_***sigh***_ Alright. It seems like it's the only option. Okay, bye."

I watched as Feli got off the phone with Mao. Still looking stressed out from before.

"So, what did she say?" I asked.

"She said that they might as well stay. Since the next eclipse is still 3 weeks away."

"Didn't Sig say that they got here through a portal?"

"Yeah, but going through one of Satan's portals is risky as all hell. There's no way I'm going through that thing."

"I see…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"We're back." We heard Naoko's voice. Then saw her, Rei, Sig, and…a girl with a ghost coming from her back?

"Woah. Hey, Feli. Nice outfit." The girl said.

"You actually look like a normal girl for once." The ghost added.

"**And just what is that supposed to mean, Peruvis?!**" Feli yelled. Clearly insulted.

"Hiya, guys!" We then heard Rin's voice. And saw her, Amitie, Yu, and a girl with orange hair wh, from the looks of it, loves the color blue.

"_***sigh***_ Man, that ramen stuff was good. Might be better than curry."

"_***giggle***_ Don't let Carbuncle hear that, Arle." Amitie said to the girl.

"**Gah! Let me go, Lidelle!**" And then we saw Hinata, Ichiko, Lidelle, and a guy in a Hawaiian shirt being dragged by Lidelle.

_These are some weird-ass people._

"So, I'm guessing that's everyone?" I asked.

"Yep. And it was pretty easy, too." Amitie said.

"I see."

_*****_ _**Chūi, kaimono kyaku. Toyama mōru wa genzai heiten-chūdesu. Deguchi ni mukatte kudasai. Arigatō. Yoiichinichiwo.***_

"Hey, look. More gibberish."

"It's not gibberish." I said to the purple-haired girl. "Look, we can probably do introductions later. Let's just get out of here."

"_***sigh***_ Once again, my baby sister has ruined my chance to get with a woman." The Hawaiian shirt guy said.

"Better me than Mother, Satan." Lidelle said.

_Satan?! W-Wait, you mean…_

…

…

…

_***sigh***__ Whatever. I can't question that now._

We all left the mall in a semi-rush with the rest of the crowd. A girl's day out turned into another mess that we have to deal with.

_That's what you get when you're friends with a person from a different world…_

_**Author's Note:**_** Now that Peruvis, Arle, and Satan have been found, Feli and friends must figure out how to keep these new visitors under control. Meanwhile, a mysterious threat will soon wreak havoc and put the five girls through the ultimate test.**

**This is probably the most POV's a chapter has ever had. A record-breaking 7 POV's. Probably won't ever beat this.**

**This is also the first time I've used the whole language barrier thing in this story. Which, now that I think about it, I should probably be using more. Considering the setting of the story.**

**This may be the last chapter for the year. I've got three currently active stories that I want to finish before the end of the year plus a new story that I want to write. So, I'm trying to ease up the workload.**

**Thanks for reading. Later. **


	10. Act 3-2 - Feli's First Date α

**Act 3-2 – Feli's First Date α**

"**Gah! Are you kidding me?! I lost again?!**"

With nothing else for us to do at the moment, we decided to go home for the day. With, of course, me staying with the Okazaki's. Futaba and I brought Sig along because we told him that Chu was here. So, he can take her back to the hotel.

When we walked in, we saw Chu, Yuuta, Sanji, and Mandrake sitting in front of the TV playing a game. With Yuuta raging, Mandrake gloating, and Sanji trying to defuse the situation.

"Hahahaha! This game is super easy!" Mandrake yelled. "See, Chu? **THIS** is how you dominate other-worlders!"

"You didn't "dominate" them. You just kept picking whatever this "Rainbow Road" place is. And honestly, you both were sucking at it."

"I told you to not use the Slick tires, dude. They have the worst handling." Sanji said to Yuuta.

"Yeah, but…the Slick tires are cool, man!"

"Huh. So, there is Mario Kart here. Lidelle's gonna be super happy about that." I said.

"What?" Futaba said to me. "You mean to tell me that out of **ALL** the things you have in your world, you have **Mario Kart**?"

"Yep. And Lidelle's a pro at it. She's one of the "Mario Kart Masters", as she calls it."

"I see…" Futaba gained a sweatdrop. "Uh…hey, guys. We're back."

"Oh, hey." Yuuta said.

"Welcome back, ladies." Sanji added.

"_Aw, man! Do we have to go now?! I wanna dominate these two some more!_"

"You weren't dominating." Chu retorted Mandrake's whining.

"Hey, Chu. We got a surprise for you." Futaba said.

"Huh? For me? What is it?"

We then signaled Sig to come into the living room. And once he did, Chu's eyes lit up in excitement.

Although, you wouldn't really at first glance.

"Hey, Chu."

"**Shigu!**" Chu rushed over and hugged her big brother in pure joy.

"Sig?! Why are you here?!" Mandrake asked.

"I could easily ask the same to you, Mandrake."

"_Ahhaha._ Right…" Mandrake rubbing the back of her head.

"Who's this guy?" Yuuta asked.

"This is Sig. He's from Feli's world and is Chu's older brother."

"They're siblings?"

"They look nothing alike." Sanji said.

"There's actually a complicated reason to that…" Futaba gained another sweatdrop.

"Shigu, this world is amazing. So much stuff to do…and it's **WAY** bigger than Primp. Like a lot."

"That's great, Chu. Glad you're having fun." Sif said while patting his sister's head.

"Chu knows where the hotel is. So, she can take you there." I said.

"Alright. Hey, where's Chetta?"

"Chetta?" I then looked around the area to realize that Chetta wasn't around. "Wait, where **IS** Chetta?"

"She's helping Dad out at the restaurant." Yuuta said. "Lemres is there, too. So, she won't have to worry about walking alone."

"I see. Well, then. See you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"Can't I just beat these guys just a few more times?" Mandrake asked.

"Get out!" Yuuta yelled.

"_Ugh._ Fine. This game sucks, anyway."

"_You're the one who sucks…_"

"Grow up, dude." Sanji said to him.

* * *

Hours later, I was sitting outside in the backyard looking at the night sky. Not doing much else. And even if I could…

"_Ugh. Damnit._"

I just can't right now.

"You sound horrible." Yuuta said as he sat next to me.

"Gee, thanks. It means a lot."

"I'm kidding. But you do sound upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm not upset. I'm just…stressed out. Ever since we came back here, it's been one surprise after another. First, it was Chu, Chetta, and Mandrake sneaking over here. Then it was you guys being able to see Rei, despite him being a ghost. And then to have more people from my world just show up here at random…with all this happening, maybe I should've kept my mouth shut about this place."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Amitie, Lidelle, and Lemres are fun people. Chu and Chetta seem like nice girls. Mandrake is…something else."

"That's what a lot of people say about her…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"And I may not know Rei and Sig all that well yet, I'm just glad there are more guys around. Hanging around a bunch of girls all the time can be a drag sometimes."

"I see…"

"N-Not that being around you is bad or anything. It's well…"

"No, I get it. You need your "guy time"." I said with a giggle.

"Geez. Don't make it sound weird."

"_***sigh***_ I really did miss this world. Even though I was born here. And yet, I still haven't seen most of it. Just the school, the restaurant, and here. Wish I could see what else is here."

"I see…" Yuuta then went silent for a bit. "W-Well, you know…there's this waterpark downtown that's really popular. It's opening Saturday for the summer and well…"

I stared at Yuuta while being completely shocked at what he was trying to ask me.

"Y-Yuuta…a-are you…asking me out?"

"W-Well, I…I-I'm not forcing you or anything. I just thought we could…you know…do something together. Just you and me."

"I-I see…" I started to blush. "I-It makes sense. Seeing as how we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Kinda odd that we haven't done anything since the week we became official."

"W-Well, when you think about it, it's been a year and a half."

…

…

…

"Holy crap. We already missed our 1-year anniversary." I realized.

"Well, that's what being separated between worlds does to you."

"True." I then went silent for a bit. "S-So, uh…this waterpark. I'll go with you, Yuuta."

"R-Really?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. "It sounds like fun."

"W-Wow. O-Okay, then. It's a date, then."

"Yeah. It's a date."

"Our first date…" Both of us had gone dead silent as our faces were blazing red. Realizing that this will be our first date ever since becoming a couple over a year and a half ago…I just don't know what to think.

_T-To think that I've always dreamt of this happening with Lemres. I never would've thought that I would be doing this exact thing with Yuuta. Falling in love with him…let alone, anyone else…_

…

…

…

_My heart…I-It won't stop racing._

"So…this Saturday then?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah. This Saturday. Can't wait."

"Alright. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

We stared at each other for a bit. Blushing even more before we turned away from each other. Yuuta then went inside first. Then I went a few minutes later…

"_Ooh. Feli's going on a date._"

…Where I was ambushed by Futaba.

"Y-You were listening?! You nosey little…"

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one who left the door open."

"_Ugh._" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Anyway…my brother and my best friend going on a date at the waterpark. Bet you're excited, huh?"

"W-Well, yeah. Obviously. It's my first date ever. And with a boy that's not Lemres. I never thought this would happen."

_More like I never __**ALLOWED **__this to happen…_

"Your first date, huh? I'm pretty sure you've prepared your entire life for this moment, right?"

"W-Well…" I went silent for a bit. Turning my away from Futaba as a way to hide my embarrassed blushes.

"Y-You…You have no idea, do you?"

"N-No. I-I don't."

"How, though? Didn't you always planned these out when you were crushing on Lemres?"

"Yeah, but…" I went silent again. This time, with a sad look. "T-To be honest…I-I never believed it would happen."

"Huh? But from what I heard…"

"Yes, I was madly obsessed over Lemres. To others, it looked like I loved him with all my heart. And I did, actually. But in reality, it was mostly a way to keep me at least somewhat happy while being abused and neglected by my former bitch of a stepmom. I have no experience with boys, dates, or love as a whole. And I mindlessly agreed to a date with Yuuta because I actually love him. **Gah! What am I gonna do, Futaba?! I'm so screwed!**"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Futaba said to me. "Well, the date isn't until Saturday, right? So tomorrow, I'll help you gain enough knowledge for your date. Sounds good?"

"Well, it does, but…how the hell do _**YOU**_ have experience?"

"W-Well…" Futaba then went silent for a bit. "D-Don't tell Dad this, but I've been on a few dates with a couple of boys before."

"Really?" I thought about it. "You sure it wasn't because of your giant boobs?"

"**I-It wasn't!**"

"Okay, sheesh. You didn't have to yell."

"A-Anyway…there was never a second date with any of them, but I've enough knowledge to know what to do and not to do when on a date. I can definitely help you out, Feli."

"Wow. Thanks, Futaba. This will really help out big time."

"If there's any way to help out my best friend, then I'm gonna do it. no questions asked. You're just that special to me, you know."

"Yeah. I know. And I'm truly grateful for…"

***RINGTONE CHIME***

"Oh, hold on a second."

"Really?" I grew annoyed as Futaba took out her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Futaba! You are not going to believe what just happened!_"

"Geez, Rin! I kept telling you to not yell into the phone!"

"_I know, but I have a __**VERY**__ good reason to be yelling!_"

"Okay…what is it?"

"_You know how Amitie's been upset about not being able to understand what was going to happen in the Monica-chan special because she doesn't know Japanese?_"

"Yeah, why?"

"_They just announced that an English sub is going premiere alongside the Japanese one on Crunchyroll!_"

"**Wh-What?! Seriously?!**"

"_I'm dead serious! Now Amitie can watch it with us for sure!_"

"Aw, hell yeah! She'll be so happy to hear this!"

"_I'm about to call her right now! I can't wait to hear her reaction!_"

"Right?! Call me in the morning and tell me!"

"_Right-o! Later!_"

"Man, what luck for Amitie." Futaba said as she hung up her phone. "Okay, so what were you saying, Feli?"

…

"Feli?"

..

…

"Feli?"

I didn't say anything to the fangirl and just walked inside the house. Trying to keep myself from punching this girl in her ginormous pair of balloons on her chest.

"F-Feli, wait! I-I'm sorry! L-Let's start over, please?! _Feli!_"

_Yep. She's my best friend, alright._

_**Author's Note:**_** Feli's first-ever date with a boy! And it's not with Lemres, either! She really is changing, huh?**

**So, this will definitely be the last chapter of the year. I feel like it's a good stopping point for now. I do plan on having one more chapter for Love of Puyo Puyo before the end of the year, too. So, look out for that.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	11. Act 3-3 – Feli's First Date β

**Act 3-2 – Feli's First Date**** β**

_So this is it. My first date with Yuuta, huh? I just gotta remember what Futaba told me yesterday and I'll be fine._

…

_H-Hopefully._

I was on my way from the hotel after meeting with Mao to the waterpark Yuuta told me about. With directions given to me in advance by Futaba.

To be honest, I was still nervous about it all. My first date…with a boy…that's **NOT** Lemres. I never thought any of those things would happen. Let alone, all three at once.

Still, though. Thinking of this day reminded me of all the times I would fantasize about being together with Lemres. Even though I knew so damn well that it would never happen, it was the only thing that kept me happy during the days of my depression. Abusive stepmother, the majority of the town hating me…thinking of Lemres was the only source of happiness I've had for most of my life.

And even though I don't love him anymore, I'm still grateful for him being so nice to me. Despite my massive flaws. I mean…if it wasn't for him, I never would've met my best friends, my current boyfriend, and even…my older sister.

_Hmm…it may be late, but I should do something to repay him for everything. But what would work for a guy like him?_

…

_***sigh***__ I'll think about it later._

"So, this is the place? _Umino…naka…michi_ Splash Park. I'm surprised I got that right the first time. _Maybe I am Japanese_…A-Anyway. Yuuta said he'll be around the entrance…"

"Hey! Feli! Over here!" I heard a voice call out to me.

"Oh! Hey, Yuuta! Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's fine. I'm sure whatever it was with your sister was important."

"Hehheh…yeah."

_I wouldn't call bringing your older sister coffee because the hotel's version _"_taste like black paint_" _important. But that's just me._

"I already bought the tickets. So, we can go straight inside. Ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm ready. Let's go."

And so, the two of us went past the gates and entered the water park. About to begin our first date. Specifically, the one that should've happened over a year and a half ago.

_I still feel bad about that. If only…_

…

_N-No. N-Never mind._

* * *

**Yuuta's POV**

_I-It…I-It's actually happening. After a year and a half of wondering _"_what if_"_, it's actually happening. I'm on a date with Feli._

…

_Crap. I may be prepared, but I don't think I can actually pull this off. I've got so much on my mind…thanks to that talk I had with Lemres yesterday…_

***YESTERDAY…***

"So, you're going on a date with Feli, huh? I didn't know you had feelings for her, Yuuta."

"W-Well, actually…she confessed to me. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"She gave me a kiss and said I was cute. It wasn't until that day when you all came back that we became official."

"I see. That's a twist."

"I guess."

"You know, Yuuta. During the days I first reunited with Feli and even in the 1 ½ years since we parted ways, Feli has really changed a lot. She's a lot more girly nowadays."

"Nowadays?" I then thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. She told me. She was a bit of a…well…"

"A bit of a nutjob?"

"D-Don't tell her I said that." I panicked a little.

"_***chuckle***_ Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"_***sigh***_ Thanks."

…

…

"Hey, Yuuta. Can I tell you something?"

"Tell me something?" I was confused.

"To be quite honest…I'm rather surprised that Feli has a boyfriend. Back then…before coming to this world, there was only one person she was madly in love with. And would do anything to be with that person."

"Really? Who's that?"

"Well…" Lemres went silent for a bit. "It's me."

"S-Seriously? She was in love with you?"

"Yep. Very deeply, too. We attended the same school at one point and she would often follow me around and such. Though I didn't really mind."

"W-Wow…"

"And she would use her charms as ways to get closer to me. Most of them were love charms. She knew a lot of them."

"I-I see.."

I really wanted to ask…why was he telling me all of this? Does **HE** have feelings for Feli now? Is he going to try to win her over? I mean…it would crush me, sure. Lemres is a good friend of mine, but…I…I truly love Feli. And I know that she has feelings for me. Hell, we're even a couple now.

But…with this stuff Lemres is telling me…

"H-Hey…Lemres. A-Are you…"

"_***chuckle***_ Don't worry, Yuuta. I can easily say that I don't have feelings for Feli. I only see her as a friend. And in the case of me graduating from the school we both used to attend, my junior."

"I see."

"And besides. I'm sure you'll be the better boyfriend between us."

"Yeah, I…**H-H-Hey! Come on, man!**" I blushed out of embarrassment. Making Lemres laugh some more at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Just…good luck out there, Yuuta."

"Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks." I said in a quiet soft tone.

***PRESENT TIME***

_Even though he said that he doesn't have feelings for her, I still can't get over the fact Feli had feelings __**THAT**__ deep for Lemres. Am I seriously jealous of a thing that's never going to happen?_

…

_M-Maybe…Maybe I should just straight up ask her…_

"Sorry for the wait, Yuuta."

"Oh, Feli. It wasn't that…**Tch!**" I then froze in shock once I had caught the first glimpse of Feli's swimsuit. A white bikini with purple floral prints on both parts. It's not the swimsuit that caught me off-guard. It was more so the small yet slim body it was currently on.

_H-Holy shit! She's hot!_

"Wh-What?"

"O-Oh, nothing. I-It's just…nice swimsuit."

"Oh. You like it? I didn't have one with me so Futaba helped me pick one out yesterday. She said it looked good on me."

"Hehheh…yeah."

"She also gave me these pads to put in my bikini top. They're uncomfortable as hell…but she said boys your age go crazy for titties. "In their eyes, the bigger the better." She said."

_D-Damnit, Futaba! Quit making me look like a pervert!_

"I-I see. A-Anyway…you ready?"

"Yep. I'm ready. Let's begin our first date." Feli said with a smile.

"_***chuckle***_ Yeah. Let's." I replied with my own smile. I'm truly excited for my first date with a girl. And with one that I love, too. But the thought is still in the back of my mind.

_Does she…__**TRULY**__ feel the same way?_

* * *

_Fufufufu. My first date. It's…It's actually happening. I'm actually on a date with a boy…that…isn't Lemres. I really hope Yuuta didn't notice…but I'm freaking nervous as hell right now!_

_I'm not __**completely**__ screwed, though. I still got those tips I learned at the mall yesterday._

…

_Although…how I got them was rather…unexpected._

***YESTERDAY…***

"So, how far do you plan on going, Feli? Is this just first base or are you going for a **_home run_**?"

***POW***

"**Don't make it sound like a hentai!**" Hinata yelled after hitting Naoko in the head.

"What's a hentai?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Futaba replied with a facepalm. "Right now, we here to help you have the perfect first date. So, anyone got any suggestions?"

"Right…about that, Futaba." Hinata said. "Why'd you ask us? I mean…I've never been on a date before."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm completely clueless." Rei said.

"W-Well…I-I've been…on a couple before."

"Huh?!" We all turned to Ichiko with shocked looks.

"W-Wait, what?! How did you go on dates when you didn't have a name?!" Naoko asked.

"The boys would usually call me "Girl" or "Babe" or even "Their Bitch". They weren't pleasant at all."

"I see…" We all gained a sweatdrop.

"By the way…why isn't Sugihara-san here?"

"Rin said she was busy." Futaba said. "And knowing what's happening tonight, I can easily understand why."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked.

"Duh! Tonight's part 1 of the Magical Girl Sweetie Pie Monica's Heart-Filled Miracle Cure Deluxe Anniversary Special!"

"Oh, yeah…" I gained a sweatdrop.

_I'm gonna have to sit there and watch it, am I?_

"I still don't understand how most of our class **ADORES** that anime when it's targeted for kids." Hinata said. "Especially Rin. With her being 19 and all."

"W-Wait. Sugihara-senpai is 19-years-old?" Rei asked.

"Apparently, she failed the 6th grade. Twice."

"I see…"

"A-Anyway…" Futaba continued. "Regardless of Rin being here or not, we should be able to help Feli with her date tomorrow."

"That's the thing, Futaba. We know **NOTHING** about going on dates."

"Hinata's right, Futaba. I know absolutely nothing." Naoko said.

"Me neither." Rei added.

"My experiences are not really the best examples." Ichiko said.

"Really? So, I'm the only one? I mean, there's still Rin, but…" Futaba then went silent for a bit. Not sure on what to say.

"Well, she is 19, right?" I asked. "She should have **SOME** experience at that age."

"Y-Yeah, but…" Futaba went silent again. This time, she was blushing a little on her face. "…J-Just forget it."

The rest of us were confused on how she was currently acting. From the looks of it, "Rin" and "dating" in the same topic seems to bother her a lot.

For what reason, I have no idea.

"_***sigh***_ Well, that's just great. I'm totally screwed now."

"S-Sorry, Feli."

"Hm? Totally screwed at what?" We heard a new voice.

"Huh? Sensei?"

"What are you doing here?" Hinata and Naoko asked as our teacher had walked up to us.

"I was just doing some minor shopping. No big deal, really. What seems to be the problem, girls?"

"Well, you see…"

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER…***

"I see. So, Kuromi-san is going on her first date and has no idea what to do on it. And the rest of you are just as clueless. _***giggle***_ That's comedy gold, right there."

"Geez. You didn't have to be so blunt about it, Sensei." Naoko said.

"Sorry, sorry. But on a serious note…I could definitely help you out, Kuromi-san."

"Huh?" We all reacted to the offer.

"W-Wait, seriously? You can?" I asked.

"You've been on dates before, Nakamura-sensei?" Ichiko asked.

"Please. I'm in my early 30s. I definitely have experience with men. _Both in public and private situations. __***giggle***_"

"W-We don't need to go into the private situations, Sensei." Hinata said with a small blush.

"Private situations? You mean fucking?"

"**R-Rei-san!**"

"What? I mean, what else could it be? I'm sure Nakamura-sensei's fucked a few men in her life right, Sensei?"

"U…Uozumi-san…" Ily gained a sweatdrop.

"How does Yuuta put up with you?" I asked Rei.

"He just does, Kuromi-senpai. Nothing he can do about it. _***giggle***_"

_Geez. Poor Yuuta._

"Anyway. Can you really help me out, Ily?"

"Sure thing, Kuromi-san. Fine by me. I actually got a whole bunch of tips on my phone."

"Really?" We all asked.

"It's an eBook I got online from a well-recognized love expert. He goes by Kuma-Risu."

"Kuma-Risu? Kind of a weird name for a love expert." Rei said.

_Kuma-Risu? Wait, isn't that…Risukuma?! How the hell does he have this…eBook thing…published in a different world?!_

"Well, who cares about the weird name? If his advice is well-recognized, then it should work for us, right?" Naoko asked.

"Well, what do you think, Feli?" Futaba asked me.

"I've got no objections to that."

_Especially since it's Risukuma's. He may not look like it, but he's very knowledgeable on the topic._

"Alright, then." Ily said. "Though, let's go someplace less public. The stuff on here can get _**really**_ raunchy."

"R-Raunchy?" The other girls began to blush.

_And…that's what I expected from that squirrel bear._

***PRESENT TIME***

_Geez, that book. Risukuma is __**CLEARLY**__ a mature person to know all of __**THAT**__ stuff._

_But…ignoring __**THAT**__ stuff…if I just follow those tips, then this date will go without any problems. I'm in the clear! Fufufufu!_

"Feli…yo, Feli."

"H-Huh?"

"You okay? You spacing out just now."

"O-Oh…yeah. I'm fine. Just, um…thinking of something."

"I see…" Now I'm not sure if I misheard it or not, but it sounded like Yuuta was sad when he said that. is something bugging him?

…

I-Is it…me? A-Already? I-I don't think I did anything to screw this up yet, did I? I-I mean, I still not used to this world's rules and all.

…

M-Maybe I'm…overthinking it? O-Or maybe…I'm not?

…

I-I really hope…th-that's not the case.

_**Author's Note:**_** The first date begins with both minds having second thoughts on each other. Could this spell disaster for the two lovers already? Who really knows at this point…**

**So, I've started a new series with this story and Feli's Existence. It's called Life of Feli and it's a series which focuses on Feli as she learns about her homeworld of Japan, makes tons of new friends, and most importantly…accepts her true girly personality. With a few bumps in the way, of course.**

**With this, both stories are no longer canon to stories such as Friends With Enchantments and Puyo Puyo: Dream Land Invasion. I'm starting to separate these different scenarios so that it could be less confusing to some people. Hope it's okay.**

**Thanks for reading. Later. **


	12. Act 3-4 – Feli's First Date Ω

**Act 3-4 – Feli's First Date Ω**

We were halfway through the date at this point and I was having a really fun time. In the past 3 hours, we spent our time in this area called the Sunshine Pools. It had six huge (and I mean **HUGE**) pools and a slide to go with each, new things that I've never seen or heard of like a wave pool, which creates waves similar to the one you see at the ocean, a lazy river, in which you get on an inner tube and just float around a small river that circles the park, and by far my favorite part, The Dragon Slider. A ten-meter-tall, one-hundred-meter long waterslide that goes so damn fast! I was screaming like crazy as Yuuta and I went down that monster! I even wanted to go again!

But the line was **SUPER** long. Kinda makes sense since it was the most popular ride. So, the idea was quickly shot down.

Right now, we were at the food court area eating some food. It was more Japanese food that I've never heard of. But when I ate some of it, it actually tasted really good.

_It could be this Japanese part in me that makes me like this stuff…_

"So…having fun, Feli?" Yuuta asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. This is my first time at a water park so I never knew how fun they can be. Thanks again for bringing me here, Yuuta. This is a really nice first date."

"Sure thing, Feli. Glad you're enjoying yourself."

_What was I worried about? I'm having a great time. It was probably the thoughts of my old self that were making me overthink it all. I never thought that it would all try to come and screw with me._

"Feli…yo, Feli."

"H-Huh?"

"You okay? You were spacing out again."

"O-Oh I'm fine, Yuuta. Just thinking of some thoughts again."

"I see…"

_H-He sounded sad again! W-Was I right this whole time?! Aw, crap! What do I do now?!_

_***Minasan, chūi shite kudasai. Kyō no ōkina ibento wa mōsugu hajimarimasu. Mahō shōjo Monika-chan jishin kara no hijō ni tokubetsuna gaikan! Ōshanparesu no chikaku de kanojo ni aimasu. Ominogashinaku!***_

"Uh…hey. What did that say?" I asked. "I'm still learning this Japanese thing."

"It said that there's a special guest here today. And it's Monica-chan, of all people."

"Monica-chan?" I then sat there for a second thinking to myself once more.

"_***sigh***_ Look, Feli. I know what you're thinking."

"Huh? You do?"

_He figured out that I want to meet Monica-chan?_

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"Thinking of…him? Who's this "him"?"

"Oh, so now you're trying to push this aside like it's nothing? like it's not a big deal? Well…it is to me, Feli." Yuuta said in a pissed off tone.

"Y-Yuuta, what are you talking about? Y-You're starting to scare me."

"Wouldn't you rather be with **HIM** instead of me? Stop dragging me along and just be with him, already. Quit wasting my time."

"Y-Yuuta, please. Y-You're really scaring me…" I said while trying to hold in my tears.

…

…

…

"_***sigh***_ I…I-I'm sorry, Feli. It's just…I have a lot on my mind right now."

"A lot…on your mind?"

_Is it about me? With the way he yelled at me, it just has to be, right? __***sigh***__ I knew it. I am a crappy girlfriend._

"Well, now. This is a surprising sight for eyes such as mine."

I turned around in my chair to see someone I **REALLY** didn't expect to see here. In fact…out of all the people who just decided to shadow drop here like it was nothing, this has to be the biggest.

"R-**Risukuma?!**"

"Hello there, Young Feli. Quite the chance encounter this is, is it not?"

"Feli, who is this man…squirrel…bear…thing?" Yuuta asked with the biggest confused look on his face.

"This is Risukuma. He's from my world and is very into chemistry. Often causes explosions and stuff."

"I see…"

"You are with a friend, I presume?" Risukuma asked.

"This is Yuuta Okazaki. My…M-My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Risukuma went silent for a bit. "Hmm…so the awkwardly dysfunctional gothic lolita has acquired love at last. This is quite unexpected."

"Watch it, Squirrel Bear." I sounded insulted.

"So, he's another person from your world? What's he doing here?" Yuuta asked.

"That's what I want to know."

"Well, to be quite honest, Feli and lover…I have been stuck here for the past 6 months."

"6 months?! Are you serious?!"

"I speak the truth."

"Wait, how did you even get here?"

"Well, you see…I was working on my latest experiment and…"

"A-Actually…I think I understand now." I gained a sweatdrop.

"Are the explosions _**really**_ normal?" Yuuta asked me.

"Yes. yes, they are."

"Damn…"

"It's all in the name of science, Young Yuuta." Risukuma said.

_No, it is not!_

"Look, Risukuma." I said to the squirrel bear. "I'll bring you along to the others later. Right now, we're kinda in the middle of something."

"Your first date, I presume?"

…

…

…

"W-Well…y-yeah." I started blushing.

"And it seems like it is in a dire situation."

"Tch! H-How did you know?!"

"I was able to sense the dying love from across this park. I was prepared, yet cautious, to help a young couple save their newly found relationship. But since it is you that needs help, Young Feli…this should be easy for me to step in."

I looked at Yuuta for a second before turning back to Risukuma. Signaling him to come closer.

"_Y-You can really help me? Yuuta started yelling all of a sudden and I don't know why._"

"_Sounds like some hidden emotions. A small simple discussion should clear things out._"

I didn't know what to think. Sure, this would be interrupting our date. But I really want to know what Yuuta was thinking just now. Why he got angry and yelled at me. And if I really am a bad girlfriend.

"O…Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

So, after convincing Yuuta to agree to this, we made room for Risukuma to sit with us and we both prepared to tell the squirrel bear what has been on our minds for the past few hours.

_I don't think I'm ready for this…but I gotta hear it no matter what._

"So, what seems to be the problem, Young Lovers?" Risukuma asked.

"Umm…"

"Well…"

"Come now. Don't be nervous. For I am one experienced with the concept of love."

_He…He has a point._

"Wh-What we even suppose to say?" Yuuta asked.

"Just say whatever is on your mind. Or rather your heart. For it is there that your true feelings speak the loudest."

_Speak from my heart…it's the only way. I gotta do it. To save this relationship, I gotta speak from my own heart._

I took a deep breath and stared at Yuuta with the most serious look I can make.

…

Which is also the look I make when I cast a charm. It's kinda creepy, now that I think about it.

"Y-Yuuta…do you think I'm a bad girlfriend?"

"Wh-What? N-No, Feli! Where'd you get **THAT** idea from?"

"W-Well…after I confessed to you, I left you alone for a year and a half. And then when I finally came back, I just kept screwing you over. I'm so new to this girlfriend thing that I kept making these stupid mistakes and crap. Why else would you yell at me just now?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't because of that."

"_Then, why? Why did you yell at me, Yuuta? I almost cried, you know. Was it some cruel sick joke or something? Cause it really wasn't funny._" Seeing me trying to hold in my tears made Yuuta gain a depressed look on his face. I think I finally got through to him on why I asked that.

"_***sigh***_ Feli…I…I gotta be honest with you. Yes, I was angry. But not because you're a bad girlfriend."

"I'm not? Then…why were you angry?"

"Well…because…I talked with Lemres yesterday. He told me that you used to be in love with him."

"H-He did?!"

"Y-Yeah. A-And with that in mind, I kinda got…"

"Jealousy. The most dangerous emotion of them all." Risukuma said. "Easily the cause of many broken hearts all throughout the world."

"N-No way." I was in disbelief. "Y-Yuuta…y-you were jealous?"

"It sounds stupid, I know. Especially since he told me that he doesn't see you like that. But I still let myself think that crap. It made me so angry…believing that you still loved Lemres. And that you might leave me and chase after him again. I eventually lost it. And that's why I yelled at you. Sorry, Feli."

"Yuuta…" After a few seconds of not saying anything, I reached over and hugged him from the chairs we were sitting on. "…You're such a dumbass."

"_***chuckle***_ Yeah. I am. But you're one to talk."

"_***giggle***_ I know."

"Well, now. This is a satisfying ending." Risukuma said as he stood up from his chair. "I shall take my leave now."

"W-Wait, a second." I said. "You said that you've been stuck here for 6 months, right? What have you been doing this whole time?"

"I have become a well-known figure for love advice in this world. My advice has helped so many young couples such as yourselves. I even had some of them published as a book."

_That explains the eBook thing…_

"I see. Well…thanks, Risukuma. I really owe you one."

"Not a problem, Young Feli. Anything to keep the spirit of love alive." This was the last thing the squirrel bear had said before walking off. I forgot to ask why he was at a water park in the first place. But I guess he had his reasons.

"Wow. That friend of yours really helped out." Yuuta said.

"He's a good person to go to if you have any troubles." I replied. "Though…it is still bothering me that he was here for 6 months. Everyone thought he had disappeared."

"Huh."

"I'm surprised that he managed to blend in so easy. Since he's…not human."

"Japan is a weird place, Feli. There are so many weirdos dressed in weird costumes that people probably believed he was cosplaying."

"_***sigh***_ And yet, this is my home…" I said with a sweatdrop.

_***Minasan, chūi shite kudasai. Mahō shōjo Monika-chan ga tōjō suru made ato 2-bu! Ōshanparesu wa anata ga ikitai bashodesu! 2-Bu!***_

"Uh…Yuuta…"

"It's just a reminder that Monica-chan's showing up soon. Why, you wan to see her?"

"Well…just a glimpse of her. Hearing that she's here made me want to check on something."

"Check on something?" Yuuta looked at me with a confused look.

"You know how last year at the Cultural Festival I found out that Mao was my sister?"

"Oh, you mean **THAT**? Do you really think it'll happen again?"

"Honestly, I hope it doesn't. But there's only one way to find out. Come on."

"Alright. I'm coming." Yuuta said as we both left the food court area.

* * *

When we got to the part of the water park known as the Ocean Palace (kinda cool name), the place was completely packed. There were so many people crowded up in this kinda small space that seeing the stage from where we were was border-line impossible.

"Damn, look at all these people! Some of them are actually grown-ass men!" Yuuta yelled.

"Augh! Damnit! It's impossible to see from here! I hate being short so much!"

"So, what do you want to do? Go do something else?"

"_***sigh***_ Yeah. There's no point in trying to see her when I'm not even a fan. Let's just find something else to do."

"Suit yourself."

Later on in the day, we had changed into our normal clothes and the two of us were walking together towards the park exit enjoying each other's company.

"I really had fun today, Yuuta. Thanks again for this first date."

"Sure thing, Feli. I'm just glad we finally got it over with."

"Me, too. A year and a half was way too long."

"Still bummed out about not seeing Monica-chan?"

"Yeah…but like I said, there's no point since I'm not a fan. Still, though. I kinda wish I at least got to see her face."

"Well, who knows. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Get lucky? How would I get luck…"

***CRASH***

"Ow! Wh-What the hell?!"

"Geez, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. _But this asswipe isn't going to be when I curse her damn soul!_" I yelled in my occult girl persona as I pointed my dowsing rods at this short orange-haired girl that just mindlessly ran into me.

"H-Huh?! W-W-Wait a second! H-Hold your fire, Feli-chan!"

"Feli…chan?"

_How the hell does she know my name?!_

I did what the girl said Yuuta and I helped her up from the ground. Still confused about what was going on.

"Phew. You really scary when you're angry. Thanks again for sparing me, Feli-chan." Said the girl. Wearing an orange & white sleeveless t-shirt, dark blue capri shorts, and a pair of grey & white flip flops.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Guess your sister never introduced me to you yet. Not sure what she's waiting for."

"You know my sister?"

"Can you just tell us who you are already?" Yuuta asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm a bit forgetful. _Anyway~…_nice to meet you, Feli-chan. I'm Famitsu Hasumi. AKA…Monica-chan."

…

…

…

The two of us just stood there in disbelief as we tried multiple times to process what this girl had introduced herself as. And once we finally did…

"W-Wait…**WHAT?!**"

…We still couldn't believe it.

**END OF ACT 3**

_**Author's Note:**_** After a surprise visit from Risukuma (who was stuck in this world for 6 months), Feli and Yuuta were able to enjoy the rest of their first date. But as they were leaving, they ran headfirst into a girl named** **Famitsu Hasumi…who claims to be THE Monica-chan.**

**The discoveries just keep on coming for our gothic lolita.**

**This is the end of Act 3. Act 4 will a little different. As it will follow a different character with a very deep and emotional backstory. I'm not sure when it will start, though. I really got too many stories currently active. And hopefully, I can get at least one of them out of the way by April. That's my goal, at least.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	13. Act 4 – Rin's Secret Struggles

**Act 4 Prologue **

**Rin's POV**

_Oh, man! I can't believe the night is actually here! Part 1 of the Monica-chan special airs tonight! I'm super duper excited for it! And not only that, I'm watching it with a friend during a sleepover, too! This day can't get any better! _

And so, here I am. Standing outside Futaba's family restaurant waiting for this friend to arrive. It's kinda odd. How the two of us became such great friends. Hell, I started hanging out with her a lot more than I do with Feli. And she's with Futaba most of the time.

Still, though…this is the first time since Futaba that I've brought a friend to my house. It was back when we first met in junior high. Granted, it was only about a week or two ago that she found out that I'm 2 years older than her. Well, about to be. Her birthday's the day after finals.

_Lucky her. I still gotta wait 10 whole months for mine. Yes, I'm still sour even though it had just recently passed._

Anyway, the point is…I really hope this goes well. This friend's really special to me and I enjoy being around her. Almost as much as Futaba.

…

_I wonder…can I tell her? About the true me? It's something that I haven't even told Futaba. And she's my longest friend._

…

_Which makes this secret all the more difficult to tell…_

"Hey, Rin!"

"Amitie! You made it!" I cheered once this special friend had shown up.

"Sorry, I'm late. Kat slept on my face and I had a bunch of cat fur all over. Had to wash my hair a couple of times."

"_Ooh! You have Kat's cute little fur on you?! Let me cuddle it!_"

"H-Hey, Rin! Cut it out! I'm not a cat! Please, it…t-tickles! _**Hahahaha!**_"

"Oops. Sorry. I _**really**_ like cats."

"_Y-Yeah…I-I can tell._" Amitie said as she was catching her breath.

"So…ready to go?"

"_***giggle***_ Yep! This Monica-chan sleepover is going to be the greatest night of my life!"

"**Cutie!**" We both cheered as we each held up a peace sign in the air.

_***giggle* **__Maybe it won't be so bad after all…_

* * *

**Act 4 – Rin's Secret Struggles**

"So, why couldn't Yu come along with us?" I asked.

"She wanted to. And she was really excited, too. But after thinking it over, she just couldn't leave Rei all alone."

"Wow. Does she have **THAT** strong of a bond towards her twin brother?"

"Well, there's that. But there's also the chance that Kat will run off again, Rei chasing after Kat, and then getting lost while doing so."

"I see…" I gained a sweatdrop. "So, he's crap with directions."

"Total crap." Amitie then gained a sweatdrop, too.

"Aw, well. At least we'll be able to watch the special together."

"I'm still super grateful that there's going to be an English sub playing. I thought I was totally screwed."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah. That announcement on Crunchyroll felt like it was made just for you."

"Still, though. I _**really**_ want to learn this Japanese thing."

"Don't worry, Amitie. You'll get the hang of it soon." I said some words of encouragement as I patted her back.

"Yeah, I sure hope so."

After meeting up a few minutes ago, Amitie and I were on our way to my house to spend the day together. And as a way to keep us busy until the special comes on tonight.

This is the first time that anyone (besides Futaba) is meeting my family. So, I should probably explain some things about them.

For one, my parents only speak Japanese. They both grew up during a time where learning English wasn't necessary and so they still live by that. Me and two of my siblings are the only ones that currently speak both.

Second thing is…I'm the oldest out of five kids (_yeah, my parents did a __**LOT**__ of fucking…_). It's me, being 19, my first sister, who's 15, my first brother, who's 14, and then a set of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, who are both 5 going on 6. And we all live together under the same roof.

If you think that it doesn't get crazy in there, then you don't know my family. Or me, for that matter.

And speaking of me…there is a third thing. A third thing that I'm still questioning whether or not I should tell it.

_But I'm gonna have to sooner or later, am I?_

"Hey, Rin. You okay? You're looking kinda sad."

"Huh?" I came to once I heard Amitie's voice. "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself. Come on, my house is just up ahead."

"Alrighty, then." Amitie shrugged it off as we continued walking.

A few minutes later, we've arrived at my house. And by "house", I mean that…well…it's a shack. Well, not technically a shack. It's like your typical small house…but smaller. There are only four rooms. The living room/kitchen/dining room, the bathroom, and then two bedrooms used by my siblings and parents. I sleep in the living room part of the house since I'm the oldest. It kinda sucks. But most 19-year-olds are not living with their parents and four siblings. So, I also kinda have it lucky.

_Then again, I'm not a normal 19-year-old._

"Oi! Dare ka ie ni imasu ka?"

(Hey! Is anyone home?)

"Koko ni, Oneechan."

(In here, Sis.) Responded my 15-year-old, long brown-haired younger sister who was currently sitting at the table studying.

"Okāsan to Otōsan wa ie ni imasen ka?"

(Mom and Dad aren't home?)

"Karera wa tada mise ni mukatta. Yaku 1-jikan hodo de modotte kuru hazudesu."

(They just left for the store. They should be back in about an hour or so.)

"Sōdesu ka…"

(I see…)

"Uh…Rin. Wh-What's going on?" Amitie asked as she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh. Sorry, Amitie."

"Amitī? Oneechan, kanojo wa anata no tomodachidesu ka?"

(Amitie?) My sister asked. (Sis, is she a friend of yours?)

"Oh, right. This is my friend Amitie Rose. She's spending the night here."

"U-Um…uh…_Ko-n'ni-chi-wa…?_" Amitie said hello in Japanese. Although, still looking unsure about it.

"She doesn't speak Japanese all that well." I then explained.

"_Oh~._ I see. Well, nice to meet you, Amitie-san. I'm Eri Sugihara. Rin's younger sister."

"_***sigh***_ Nice to meet you, Eri. I'm just glad that you know English."

"Me, Rin, and our younger brother are the only ones in our family that speak it. Since we're learning it in school nowadays."

"I see."

"Tadaima."

(I'm home.) We heard a new voice.

"Koko ni."

(In here.) Eri and I replied to our 14-year-old, short black-haired younger brother.

"Dokoda Okāsan to Otōsan?"

(Where's Mom and Dad?)

"Karera wa tada mise ni mukatta. Yaku 1-jikan hodo de modotte kuru hazudesu."

(They just left for the store. They should be back in about an hour or so.) Eri said.

"Sōdesu ka…"

(I see…)

"R-Rin…" Amitie said to me with another confused look.

"Right, right. Sorry, it's just so common here."

"E? Kono shōjo wa daredesu ka?"

(Huh? Who's this girl?) My brother asked.

"This is Amitie Rose. She's my friend and she doesn't speak Japanese well. So, go easy on it."

"Oh. Well…name's Jin Sugihara. I'm Rin's younger brother. Nice to meet you, Amitie-san."

"Nice to mee you too, Jin." Amitie said.

"You know, it makes me wonder, Sis. How did you become friends with a foreigner?" Eri asked.

"You're seriously asking that?" Jin said to her. "Rin's the type of person to bug the person into becoming her friend just so she'll shut up."

"**H-Hey! I don't do that!**" I yelled.

"Yeah, you do. You did it all the time in middle school."

"Well, that was when she was **SUPER** persistent because of her disa…"

"**WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!**" I quickly cut off Eri as I grabbed the two by their arms and dragged them both to the room Eri and my other younger sister share.

"W-We'll be right back, Amitie! F-Family meeting real quick!"

"Uh…okay. take your time." Amitie said with a confused look before I slid the door close.

* * *

"_***sigh***_ That was close."

"Geez, Rin. What the hell?" Jin asked me.

"L-Look, you two. Don't be talking about those things so casually like that. I…I'm not sure if I want Amitie to know."

"Huh? You mean you haven't told her?" Eri asked.

"No. I haven't. In fact, not even Futaba knows. She and the others almost spilled it out of me when they found out that I'm 19."

"Rin…you can't keep this secret forever."

"Eri's right, Sis. You gotta have to tell them eventually." Jin said.

"I know, I know. But…it's not as easy as it sounds. Telling people that a part of you has been screwing you over for most of your life. My friends and classmates see me as the "playful dunce". Wondering what they would think of me when they come to know that I really am retarded…_***sniff***__ I-It's just too frightening to even think about._"

"Come on, Sis. You're not retarded."

"Yeah." Eri said. "There's nothing wrong with having a learning disability."

"_It is when you have three of them at once. Why did I have to be the unlucky one? What did I do to have deserved to be this stupid? I just…__**I just don't fucking get it!**_" I then began to cry a little.

"Aw, geez. Now, what do we do?" Jin asked.

"Let's just let her cry it out this time." Eri said as the two continued to watch me cry soft tears of sadness and self-hatred.

Yes…it's true. I have a learning disability. Well…three of them, actually. Dyslexia, Dysgraphia, & Dyscalculia. Dyslexia is the one that affects your ability to read, spell, and speak. Dysgraphia is the one that affects your writing skills. And Dyscalculia is the one that affects your ability to process numbers. As in to solve math problems.

And my dumb unlucky self has all three of them.

It's been this way since I started grade school. Everyone else was understanding the lessons and stuff I was constantly struggling. My reading was poor. My writing was a mess. And there were times were I just skipped the number 3 entirely whenever I was counting stuff. And that included numbers like 13 and 23. If I was even lucky enough to get that far.

When it was discovered that I had all three of these disabilities…a rare phenomenon, from what I was told at the time…that's when my life turned to shit.

Of course, there was your standard bullying that came with people finding out that you were slow. It was every day and it was non-stop. They all just enjoyed picking on the retarded kid. It was pure and utter torture.

And then there were the obvious times where I just couldn't catch up with the rest of the class. Almost everything that was taught was so freaking hard. Even when I was put in special education during the 5th grade, I still struggled. And the bullying got worse, too.

I begged my parents to get me out of that program. And I was out of it by the 6th grade.

But…

Yeah…

I…ended up failing it twice. And so, I had no choice but to get back on it. That, I will admit, was my fault.

Once I did the 6th grade for the third time, I had finally made it to junior high. And to be completely honest, I was scared as hell. I believed that it would be a repeat of grade school. The struggling, the special education, the bullying…I honestly wanted to skip out of junior high and do something like homeschool or get a job.

But this country isn't all that lax with skipping education. Even for a dyslexic dysgraphic dyscalculic 14-year-old like myself.

So, I ended up going. Expecting the repeated endless misery to just show up already.

But…I ended up being wrong completely. Because on that very first day, I met Futaba Okazaki. A girl who didn't see me as some slow kid who couldn't read, write, or figure out what 9 + 10 is.

…

And I know it's not 21, damnit. I'm not that stupid.

The two of us quickly became friends. Despite the age difference (even though she had no idea that there was an age difference). We were friends all throughout junior high. And when we entered high school together, we met Hinata and Naoko. And then there are my friends from a **freaking different world!**

Feli…

Mao…

Lidelle…

The cutie that is Kat…

And then there's…Amitie…

…

Between her and Futaba…neither one of them know my secret, huh? And yet, they're both my greatest friends.

…

…

…

_Maybe…I should fix that._

"_***sigh***_"

"You done?" Jin asked me.

"_Yeah. I'm done. Sorry, you had to sit through that._"

"It's fine. You do this a lot so we're used to it."

"_Gee, thanks._" I said in a somewhat offended tone.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Sis?" Eri asked.

"_Well…you two are right. I can't keep my disabilities a secret anymore. For 19 years, this secret's been a pain in my existence. If I don't tell at least someone, then I'm going to sink even deeper._"

"I see. Oneechan saishūtekini seichō shite imasu."

(Big Sis is finally growing up.)

"Jikan mo arimasu. 19-Sai de, kanojo wa chīsana meinu no yō ni naite imasu. Miru no wa kanashīdesu."

(It's about time, too.) Jin added. (Nineteen years old and she's crying like a little bitch. It's just sad to look at.)

"Dōi shita."

(Agreed.)

"Oi! Anata wa watashinokao no mae de watashinitsuite tawagoto o hanasu koto wa dekimasen ka?"

(Hey! Can you two not talk shit about me right in front of my face?)

"Gomen'nasai, Oneechan."

(Sorry, Sis.) Both siblings apologized to me.

"Anyway…Mom and Dad should be back in 10 minutes or so. They took the twins with them, too." Eri said.

"Oh, yeah. They don't speak English, either."

"Welp. We'll just leave all the translating to you, Rin. Have fun." Jin said.

"What?! You mean you both are going to leave me hanging with translating stuff for Amitie?!"

"She's your friend, Sis. That makes it your responsibility."

"_Ugh._ Fine. Just know that I won't help you when either one of you brings home a foreigner."

"Fine by me."

"Same here." Eri said. "By the way, Rin. Where is Amitie from, anyway?"

…

…

…

_Crap. I didn't think they would ask that so soon. Gotta think of something._

"Uh…y-you know…Dat Place."

"Dat Place?"

"Where the hell is Dat Place?" Jin asked.

"Uh…w-well…"

_Come on, Rin! Use your disabilities to think of something good for once! Something! __**ANYTHING!**_

"Uh…Uh…"

…

…

…

"…Up your ass, to the left."

"**What?!**" Both Eri and Jin yelled.

"Yep. That's where it is. Up your ass and to the left. _***giggle***_"

"Classy, Sis." Jin said.

"Yeah. _**Real **_mature, Oneechan." Eri added. Both were rather pissed off with the answer I gave them.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Hey, Rin. You guys done in there?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Amitie." I said as I opened the door and saw here standing in front of me. "Yeah, we're done. Hey, how's about I show you my Miracle Cure collection."

"**You have a Miracle Cure collection?!**"

"Yep! I keep it in the closet outside."

"You mean the same closet that was supposed to be for the living room?" Eri asked.

"Shut it."

"_**Ooh~!**_** Now I really want to see! Come on, Rin! Show me!**"

"_***giggle***_ Okay, okay. Follow me."

"Alrighty! _***growl***__ Ugh. H-Hey, where's your bathroom?_"

"Next door."

"Th-Thanks." Amitie then rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut during the rush.

"So, we got two Miracle Cure Nutcases here…" Jin said.

"The house is going to get teared down tonight…" Eri added.

"Jigoku o shattodaun shimasu." I retorted to them both.

* * *

Hours after that, everything went pretty well. Amitie met my parents and my twin siblings (and got completely lost with their Japanese), we ate some dinner (which was new to Amitie since she's not from here), and then Futaba came over and we watched the first part of the Monica-chan special together! It was so badass! Even though I already knew who the special guest was!

_Oh, yeah. This special's going to be good._

Anyway. Now it was just Futaba and I sitting outside my house chatting together. Amitie fell asleep shortly after the episode ended. Kinda odd, to me. Since it was only 9:00 when it ended.

Must be a trait of hers…

"Aw, man. That first part was a real show." Futaba said to me.

"I know, right? I was on the edge on my metaphorical seat throughout the whole thing. Especially the big part. Where Monica-chan and Nadoka-chan were losing to the big monster and then Erica-chan came in and saved them both. It was awesome!"

"Yeah, totally. And the server seems to agree, too. It's been blowing up with people's excitement over Erica-chan's return."

"Yeah, no doubt." I then went silent for a bit. "Hey, thanks for coming over to watch it with me, Futaba. You really are a great friend."

"Aw. You're welcome, Rin. It feels good for you to say that…but why all of a sudden?"

"Why?" I was confused.

"I mean…you're the kind of person who is extremely hyper all the time. Talking endlessly about what made you excited in the first place. So, seeing you this calm and saying something so kind to me out of the blue…it's kinda weird, in my eyes."

"Weird, huh?" I then grew sad.

"N-Not that I think it's bad or anything! I-I was just surprised, that's all!"

"Yeah, I know." I went silent again. "And to be quite honest, Futaba…you're going to be even more surprised in just a few seconds."

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and looked at the brown eyes of my first ever friend. Mentally preparing myself to finally tell someone of my secret. Hope for a reaction that doesn't ruin my friendship. And to hopefully look at myself in a more positive view.

_Th-This is it. Now or never…_

"H-Hey, Futaba…you know there's a reason as to why I never told you that I failed the 6th grade twice, right? How I lied about my age and kept it hidden for all these years?"

"W-Wait…a-are you going to tell me?"

"I've kept it hidden for so long that it's starting to hurt me emotionally and mentally. Thanks to Eri and Jin, I'm finally ready to confess. Hope you don't mind."

"Rin…" Futaba went silent for a bit. Then she grabbed my hand and held it tight as she looked at my dark violet eyes. "…Rin, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I…I-I don't?" I was confused. "B-But don't you want to know why I lied to you since the day we've met and played it off like it was nothing?"

"Th-That's an asshole-like way to put it…" Futaba gained a sweatdrop.

"S-Sorry. This secret's been eating me up inside."

"I see. Well, I'm saying that you don't have to tell because…I already know."

"Y-You know? A-About what, specifically?"

"About your three learning disabilities."

…

…

…

"W-Wait, what…**WH-WHAT THE FUCK?! Y-YOU KNEW?!**" I reacted as hard as I could. Seemingly letting go of Futaba's hand in the process.

"Duh."

"**B-B-BUT HOW?! I THOUGHT I KEPT IT A SECRET FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS!**"

"You honestly thought I didn't notice how crappy you are when you write? Simply reading out your name was a difficult task for most people. And that's not even including going into detail of how your grades are total crap. It was completely obvious that something was up with you."

_Damn. I did a shittier job than I thought…_

"O-Okay…b-but how did you found out what it was?"

"Your parents told me the day you first brought me home. It was when you were in the bathroom that they explained everything."

"I-I see…"

"It was in good intent, though. They said that they were shocked and happy that you made a friend. They wanted to make sure our friendship lasted. So, they told me."

"A-And you weren't surprised?"

"Well…I was surprised to learn that you have Dyslexia, Dysgraphia, & Dyscalculia all at once. Pretty sure that's some kind of phenomenon or something."

"_Don't remind me…_" I said in a pissed off tone.

"Right. Sorry." Futaba gained a sweatdrop. "But my point is…if you thought something like that was going to end my friendship with you, then you're a bigger dumbass than you think you are."

"W-Wait, really?"

"Rin…you've been my best friend since our first day of junior high. There's no way I would stop being friends with you. And for such a discriminatory reason like that. You're crazy, girl."

"B-Best friend? B-But I thought Feli was your best friend."

"Yes. She is my best friend. But not even she can beat my very first friend." Futaba then went silent for a bit. "D-Don't tell her I said that, though. She's still kinda pissed about the phone call that night and she'll kick my ass if that's put on top of it."

"_***giggle***_ You're secret's safe with me, Futaba." I said with a smile.

"Look who's feeling happy again…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I then took a small sigh. "Thanks, Futaba. For hearing me out. Even though you already knew."

"It's what best friends are for, Rin. I was actually waiting for you to gain the courage to admit it yourself. Didn't think I had to wait 5 years, though."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, sorry about that. I was too occupied with **A LOT** of thoughts."

"Yeah…I know."

The two of us hugged it out for a bit before looking at the light-filled night sky together. This feeling of relief…it's something I thought I would never gain in my life. Living in fear of what people might think of me. It was all a waste of my time. If I would've just told Futaba from the start, maybe I wouldn't be going through such emotions right now. I'm finally glad to get that off my shoulders.

…

…

…

Which reminds me of something…

"Hey, Futaba. When are you going to tell me that you're bisexual?"

"**WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?! H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT?!**" Futaba shouted at me with a huge blush on her face.

"Your mom told me. She said that you try to hide it, you're total crap at it."

"**SH-SHE FIGURED IT OUT?!**"

"Not just her. Your dad, Yuuta, Hinata, Naoko, and even Feli knows."

"**E-EVEN FELI KNOWS?!**"

"Like I said. You're total crap at hiding it."

"_Aw, shit._" Futaba whined in defeat as she slumped down from her seat."

"So. Let me hear it. I wanna hear all the juicy details."

"_Anata wa sukoshi tawagoto…_" Futaba swore in Japanese. "…F-Fine. I-I'm bisexual, damnit. Happy now?"

"Yep. Now we're even." I said with a giggle.

"_***sigh***_ Whatever. I'm going home. Tomorrow's Sunday and I'm going to be busy at the restaurant all day."

"Hey, maybe you, me, Naoko, and Feli can trick Hinata into wearing that maid outfit again."

"I wish. But I'm pretty sure she's not **THAT** gullible."

"You don't know that. This **IS** Hinata Moriyama we're talking about."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, true. But I'm pretty sure she's busy tomorrow. What with finals being this coming week."

"_***sigh***_ I guess. See you on Monday, then."

"Yeah. See ya."

Futaba then left my front yard and began walking home on her own. I would go with her, but she's a feisty one. If she can take down a couple of would-be thugs with a bamboo stick, then I'm sure she'll be fine.

But as my best friend was walking further away from me, I realized something that she has just said a few seconds ago.

"_***giggle***__ Yeah, true. But I'm pretty sure she's busy tomorrow. What with finals being this coming week."_

…

…

…

_Aw, shit._

"H-Hey, Eri. C-Can I borrow…well…**ALL** of your textbooks?" I said nervously as I entered my house for the night.

**END OF ACT 4**

_**Author's Note:**_** A little side chapter (or Act or whatever) that goes into detail about one of the four main Japanese girls. This was originally going to be the standard 4-parter. But made it one part to avoid any filler.**

**The concept of Rin having** **Dyslexia, Dysgraphia, & Dyscalculia was actually brought back from the first version of this story. I didn't want to scrap it. It gave her more of an identity than just a cheerful idiot that yells a lot.**

**Futaba being bisexual is also for this same reason.**

**Now, ****for the time being, this story is going to get a lot of focus.**** I want to shorten my list of active stories from 6 to 4 and this and another one are about to be finished. I need to put all of my focus on finishing them and make my workload easier. Hope you guys understand.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


End file.
